Soul Bonds and Snakes
by Chazaq
Summary: Harry and Daphne save each other's lives. Incurring mutual Life debts. Which then starts a unique ritual. They will be changed, turned, and made stronger. This is AU and set at the end of HBP, with most everything following the books, but a few key differences that are mentioned in the beginning. HP/DG, BZ/HG, NL/TD. Manipulative and misguided Dumbledore Molly/Ron/Cho/Gin bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**For those of you wondering what I've decided as far the poll went and such here are your answers.**_

 _ **Second Chances will be staying a tad longer on the hold line, but Bid of a Lifetime will continue, I will post a minimum of one 8k or more chapter a month, perhaps every two weeks. No Matter What, and Tamers of the Heart will be updated much more often, more along the lines of 6-10k chapters every week or every other week. This new story will be once a week or twice a week for the first month or so, then be taken down to around once every other week or so. I will not be starting the Star wars or X men story, I'll save those for another time. Until Tamers if finished, or I've finished Bid of a Lifetime. That is all. I thank you all for voting and everything else. Please enjoy.**_

This story begins at the end of the HBP. There are things that are different in the story is that Dumbledore never puts the ring on and gets the curse. As well as he listened to Harry after a fight where Harry threatened to leave Hogwarts, or take matters into his own hands. So Dumbledore had Aurors come take Draco away, but he escaped on the transport to Azkaban by Voldemort. After the tournament Harry began training alone and learning many spells and curses. Eventually approaching Professor Flitwick to train him, who agreed, and for the past year has been teaching him both to duel and to battle. Two distinct different fighting styles. Other than that, everything that occurred in the books up till the end of HBP is accurate, from here on things will be taking a different turn.

This will be a Powerful Harry and Daphne story. With a manipulative/slightly misguided but still good Dumbledore who will come around in the end. Perhaps… Molly/Ron/Cho bashing. A few others perhaps will be bashed.

Enjoy the story everyone.

This story is rated M for a reason, there will be smut taking place, and right off in the first chapter. Just so everyone knows.

Pairings are as follows.

HP/DG

NL/TD

BZ/HG

Chapter 1

He was walking the Halls, having returned from the cave with Dumbledore who was currently in the Hospital wing recuperating from the poison he took while in the cave retrieving, the now known, fake horcrux that had been there. They'd destroyed a few now, the diary, and the ring, leaving who knows how many more left.

He was looking briefly at his map to find Snape, when he noticed something disturbing. Daphne Greengrass was surrounded by what looked like Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, and a few other older Slytherin's. Feeling something deep within him urge him to help her, he took off at a sprint towards the corridor they had her pinned at.

/-/-/

He arrived just in time to see a cutting curse launch from Nott's wand and cut Greengrasses robes from her body. Feeling anger immediately burst within him, Harry attacked.

His wand moved with grace as he attacked, his spells launching wordlessly from his wand as he moved. Thanking Flitwick for their training they'd been doing for the past year, as well as the preparing he'd done before that. Because of his silent spell casting, almost all of the boys found themselves stunned or bound and on the floor within moments, only two nameless seventh year Slytherin's having not been bound. Though with a swift exchange between them and Harry, they too were bound on the floor.

The moment they were all incapacitated, Greengrass picked her wand up from where it had fallen and curses began flying from her wand in a rage at her would be rapists, each of them causing Harry to wince as he recognized what the spells would accomplish, leaving all the boys on the floor either lacking, or with now faulty equipment down below.

"So, getting a good eyeful Potter?" Daphne questioned, now looking at Harry, her wand pointing towards him, though if she was honest, she knew in a battle of wands he would win.

"Can't say it's a bad view." Harry said with a smirk, taking off his robes and tossing them towards her. "Here, though I don't mind the view, I don't believe those upon the floor deserve it."

This caused a small giggle to erupt from the rather frazzled Slytherin before she caught herself and her Ice Queen persona slid into place. "Never thought I'd wear Gryffindor's colours."

As she was dressing Harry began double checking all the boys were unconscious.

"I would like to tha—" But her words were stopped as a thread of blue moved from her and connected to Harry, causing them both to stop whatever they were doing and stare.

Harry himself had no idea what was going on, or why there was a blue thread connecting him to Daphne. She, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was, and was both furious and terrified.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Harry asked, walking towards her and watching in fascination as the thread shrank as he got nearer.

"Sadly yes. It seems that I've just incurred a—"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted again as she suddenly leapt forward and tackled Harry to the floor as a sickly yellow curse flew past the spot where Harry's head had just been hitting the wall and melting the first layer of it, a curse that would have surely killed Harry had it hit him. Harry turned to see Nott had slipped his wand hand free from the ropes that bound him and launched the spell at Harry, already preparing to cast another.

This did not last long, as Harry, with Daphne atop him wandlessly cast a stunner at the fool of a Slytherin.

"I'm getting real tired of being interrupted." She grumbled from atop Harry.

"Thanks Greengrass, guess we're even now." Harry said with a grin, looking up at the flustered Slytherin who found herself atop a rather handsome, and from the feel through his clothes, muscled Gryffindor.

Standing up and brushing off their clothes they were shocked into silence as a new thread began to form. This one green, and going from Harry to Daphne.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Harry questioned, now thoroughly confused by the two threads that now connected them, attempting to touch them. Becoming fascinated when his hands passed right through.

"Yes, I do indeed know what is happening. These are Life debts. We both apparently owe the other one. A most unusual circumstance as it takes just the right situation to make one at all, let alone two, and between the same people one for each of them. I've neither heard of, nor read of a similar situation." Daphne muttered, looking warily at the two threads, causing Harry to stare at them as well. So it was that they saw the next occurrence between the two threads.

They came together, slowly melting into the other, and changing from green and blue, into solid gold before disappearing from view permanently.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, rather worried now.

"I've no idea. I've… I've just… what just happened?!" Daphne exclaimed, becoming even more worried than she had been, her mask falling completely again as she looked towards Harry, his face as worried as her.

"Let's get to the Headmaster, he'll know what's going on."

"No! I'm sorry Golden boy but I don't trust him half as much as you do, putting all your faith in him." Daphne began, giving Harry a look that told him she wouldn't budge.

"Well, if you knew of the things I've recently learn, you'd be changing that throught. But who else will have knowledge of what has occurred?"

"My parents. They are both Unspeakables, and researchers for them as well. They will have a better idea than anyone else. Not even Dumbledore has been allowed into their department and seen all they have and learned what they know. If we can just get out of Hogwarts, I can Apparate us to my house."

Harry quickly racked his brains, finding that from all his research, though considered slightly dark, the Greengrasses were notoriously grey, but had never sided with a Dark Lord for the past three hundred years. He felt safe enough going with her. "Fine. I can get us out of here without anyone knowing. Let's go."

With that, Harry grabbed Daphne's hand taking off towards the hospital wing, almost letting go as a jolt of electricity seemed to surge through him, and by the flinch of Daphne through herself as well. Though both would later agree, it was a rather pleasurable surge.

/-/-/

Harry found himself outside an immaculate Manor. A large and imposing three story building that screamed of wealth. Though Harry wasn't too surprised. After Sirius' death, Harry had been emancipated and learned that he was heir apparent to three lines. Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor, making him very powerful, and very, very wealthy. He'd yet to do anything about it, leaving the money to accumulate and grow from interest and the businesses he owned, telling the Goblins to make him as much money as they could. Then returned his focus to Voldemort and the Horcruxs. That was the most urgent thing he needed to focus on. He could figure out what it meant to be the heir to these lines later. When someone wasn't trying to kill him.

"Not that holding your hand isn't a wonderful feeling strangely enough. Do you plan to meet by father for the first time this way, after he's being woken from deep sleep by the wards going off?" Daphne questioned, a smirk on her face, and a challenge in her eyes.

Letting go of her hand as if it burned him, Harry smiled back. "I've got pretty good luck, but I don't think I'll test it with your father."

As he finished speaking the front door burst open as out ran a frazzled looking man and his wife, wands drawn and eyes searching the sky for attackers.

"Good evening father. I hope you weren't too far into a good dream." Daphne said, a smile on her face as her father and mother took notice of her, moving forward to hug their daughter, oblivious of their guest who was calmly observing them.

Harry noticed that Daphne got her looks from her mother, even in her nightgown and woken abruptly from sleep, she was beautiful and graceful. Both shared their strawberry blonde hair and high cheekbones, and though he'd never say aloud, they also shared their perfectly shaped bodies. He also noticed that Daphne got her ice blue eyes from her father, though his were a more piercing blue whereas hers was a little bit deeper in its colouring.

It was then they noticed their guest, Lord and Lady Greengrasses wands shooting up and pointing towards the intruder. "And why, may I ask is the illustrious boy-who-lived visiting our home in the middle of the night with our eldest?"

"It's a rather long story dad. Why not let us tell it over some tea." Daphne moved between her father and Harry, feeling the need to keep Harry from harm, an odd feeling she wasn't sure she liked having at all. She didn't know the boy behind her at all anyways. Other than the spewing's of Draco and Nott, the vile boys who made her, and her friends lives, miserable.

"If you say so. Come, I'm sure Mippy is still up and can make us some tea." Annabelle Greengrass said, turning to walk inside, slipping her arm inside of Daphne's as she walked.

"Cyrus Greengrass. Or more precisely, Lord Greengrass."

Harry accepted the hand with a timid smile, "Harry Potter, and a rather confused one at that."

His words caused a small grin to appear on Cyrus' face. "I'm sure this night shall prove quite interesting and enlightening. Shall we?"

They both entered the house, Harry following after the two female Greengrasses as Cyrus reset the wards and followed them inside.

/-/-/

The two elder Greengrasses were stunned silent by the end of Daphne and Harry's tale. Something they did not appreciate as they were both still worried and very confused as to what had occurred between them.

"Dad. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. Regretfully I do. And it's something that hasn't happened for thousands of years. There have been a few cases where it could have occurred, but there was no proof. To sum it up, you two have formed a soul bond. This is no ordinary soul bond, which are normally in place from birth. For in order for a soul bond like this to form, there are several steps that had to have been completed before hand. The first, both be a virgin, which you both apparently pass." At this the two teens blushed bright red.

"Second both must already have a latent bond of some sort between the two, more than likely it was a low level compatibility bond for you two. Which just means that had you two dated or anything of that nature, it would have worked out very well, as you two, both magically, physically, and mentally are good matches for the other. Third, there had to be absolutely no selfish intentions when saving the other. Not a trace. And lastly, both need to be either magically powerful, or those blessed by magic. Which I know for one that Daphne is both from your test with the goblins. And Harry it's not hard to guess that you are powerful, as well as more than likely blessed by magic based on the stories that surround you."

"Don't believe everything you read Lord Greengrass." Harry muttered, thinking the elder man was talking of the stories the 'illustrious' Prophet had written about him. From being the next dark lord, to being the Chosen One.

"No worries, I care not what the paper rights. I just pay attention to what my lovely daughters tell me from the rumors of Hogwarts. And though I know many are changed and made bigger than they are. There is always a Knut of truth in each rumor. Now, as I was saying. When all these happen a very special soul bond is evoked. Magic has decided to take you into its hands and change you into its perfect couple. If there were or are any physical or mental impurities they will be cleansed and fixed, if one is weaker than the other, they will be raised to their partner's level, and then both shall be made stronger than they were. Sometimes they are given special magic, other times they are left alone. We only know what we do about it, because three couples left a detailed account about what happened, and what they learned when it happened to themselves. A book written by Merlin, and a book co-written by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, all three of whom found themselves in one such bond."

Harry could only stare at the man in front of him, his mouth agape as he tried to process what he'd been told.

Daphne herself was doing the same, half her mind racing with possibility's, plans that no longer worked, others that were now much more plausible for her to complete, and whether or not she could love Harry Potter. The other with thoughts of how ridiculous and unfair this was. Though that part was being quickly overridden by the other half.

"The final thing, is that magic speeds up the process of the soul bond. A regular soul bonds magic will already ensure that the two magical beings caught in it love each other deeply, but it also ensures they can never cheat upon the other, lest they lose their magic. While this bond you have been entered in, it's much more than that. It was noted that even the thought, or joke of being with someone other than their bonded caused them to be physically ill at times, and cause them pain. It also increased what love was there, even if there was none, than magic placed some there. It's described by Salazar, who was one who found himself in a bond with someone he did not love, that it aged their relationship in one night. It grew their love for each other almost overnight, but it was genuine, not fake, and nothing like what it's like being under a potion or curse to love someone. It was the realest thing he'd ever experienced."

"How do you know this?"

Harry's question snapped them all out of the reverie they were in listening to Cyrus.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I mostly believe you as what you're saying resonates with me, but how do you know all of this, and where did you get your hands on books written by Merlin, and the founders. I would think that they would be in Dumbledore's library. Not yours."

"That is a well-founded guess. My wife and I are Unspeakables, we have access to many things no one else does, and that is the only reason we know, and have read these books."

"It's a good thing you came here, what will occur next in this process would be rather embarrassing if you were at Hogwarts."

"And why is that mom? Dad?" Daphne questioned glaring at her parents as they both blushed red, searching for the right words.

"That is… ah… well a little harder to explain. And rather frustrating as well." Cryus said, still blushing along with his bumbling of the words. Much to the surprise of Daphne, who'd never seen her father like this.

"What my husband is trying to say, is this. How long ago did the threads combine?"

Casting a quick tempus Harry checked the time. "It's been around two hours now I suppose."

"Then we must move quickly, normally the effects begin after a few hours." Annabelle quickly stood, gesturing for the two to follow her as Cyrus dashed up the stairs.

They arrived at Daphne's room, much to her confusion as they entered to find Cyrus in the middle of enlarging the bed.

"Daphne my dear, and Harry. What's about to hit you two is a huge wave of lust and love, specifically for the other. Do not fight it. It will overwhelm you eventually, and the more you resist the worse it will be for you. Passion will ensue, and the two of you will… well you'll make love tonight."

At this both Harry and Daphne almost fell over, their mind shocked beyond words as Cyrus grumbled about having to help a boy get with his daughter while he was in the same house.

"WHAT!?"

"YOU CAN'E BE SERIOUS!"

Their shouts caused Annabelle to grin, "I'm as serious as I can be. Did you not see it all leading up to this from Cyrus' explanation to you? When you wake up, the process will be finished and everything will be complete. We have no idea how you will change or what will occur, other than what the book suggested. Which was still rather vague on some of the details. Now, we will be leaving after casting some powerful wards and charms around the room. Some to keep all the magic contained, and some…" Her she paused, casting a smirk towards her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, "Some to keep the noise within the room."

Her words caused them to once again blush. Something that was becoming the norm for Harry, and he didn't like it at all.

"Well, it's all ready, in you go. I've left some snacks in there for you to eat while you wait for it to begin." Cyrus exited the room, looking expectantly at the two teens.

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Simple Harry. We've dealt with things like this in the Department of Mystery's for years. Just never has it affected us so directly. If I'm being honest, at least for me, I'm rather excited to see what happens. This is the opportunity of a lifetime to gather more knowledge on this." Annabelle said, clapping joyously to herself as she gazed at her daughter and Harry in full on Unspeakable researcher mode.

"I will admit, I feel the same, though I'm also furious." Cyrus placed his hand upon his daughter's shoulder. "Do not fear. This will be good in the end. I promise."

Trusting her parents with all her being, Daphne simply nodded and entered the room, gazing back expectantly at Harry.

"I should be used to this by now. I just need to start accepting it as it happens." He grumbled, entering the room as the doors closed behind him and locked.

"So… This is probably the worst time for this but—Hi. I'm Harry Potter, we've had class together but never truly met officially."

His words, and the way he mock bowed and offered his hand caused another giggle to erupt from Daphne, enjoying how lighthearted he was being in this rather peculiar and trying time.

"Indeed. And I'm Daphne Greengrass." She supplied, offering her hand which he graciously kissed.

Once again a jolt surged through them at the contact, snapping both of them out of their thoughts as they were reminded what was about to occur.

"Before we are taken over by lust and have our way with the other. I must tell you something, or ask really." Daphne put her mask back on as she spoke, making sure he understood how serious she was as she gazed at him.

"Yes?"

"I won't be some Trophy wife. I have plans and desires. And I want to complete them. So please, don't try and make me one." She finished in a whisper, her mask cracking a bit at the thought of being some complacent wife who was there only for looks.

His laughter startled her as she glared at him.

"That is an easy promise. I've never wanted, and never will want a trophy wife."

"Thank you."

/-/-/ 

He was sitting, gazing at Daphne's desk and all the pictures of her and her family that were on it when it began.

Suddenly arms were around his neck, as Daphne began kissing his neck, lightly sucking at his neck as she moved her way up towards his ear. Whispering softly once she arrived there. "You look so bored there Harry. Come, make love to me. You will not regret it."

Her words seemed to open up a whole new part of Harry he never knew about. Feeling himself filled with a hunger to do just that. Make love to the beautiful girl who was currently taking her time to kiss his neck all about.

Groaning out his approval, He stood up, turning around and picking her up as she followed his lead, wrapping her legs around his waist as she moved to kissing him full on upon the lips.

Their worlds exploded as their lips met, the lust taking over as they kissed. Each trying their best to make the other feel the most pleasure as their tongues met briefly in between them before Daphne took over. Stepping back and ripping Harry's shirt from his body with a quickly cast spell. Harry returning the favor as she vanished his robes that she was wearing, leaving himself shirtless in his jeans, and her in just her bra and panties. Neither realizing they'd just cast wandlessly and silently, something only one of them could do, and only on a few very simple spells, and with little control.

They met in the middle again, their mouths joining as one, as though the oxygen they needed to breathe, was found in the mouth of the other.

Soon Harry found himself falling onto Daphne's bed, momentary surprise as he glance around the room quickly before returning to the beauty who was currently undoing his jeans and starting to slide them off his body. All the while gazing up at him as she coyly bit her lower lip a little, smiling as she saw him eagerly watch her work.

He sat up once she'd pulled his jeans completely off, skillfully removing her bra and panties with ease. She took the easy route, casting a perfectly aimed, and small cutting curse from either hand that cut the boxers from his body, not even watching as they fell to the ground. She was more concerned with tasting her handsome lover's lips again.

The next kiss was filled with passion as Daphne pushed him back onto the bed and climbed atop him as he adjusted so they were in the middle of the bed, with plenty of room.

Without a word she grabbed hold of his manhood and lined it up with her own womanhood, looking deep into his eyes, her eyes commanding him to enter her.

Seeing his queen's command in her eyes, he thrusted up, entering her as both gasped in pleasure, Daphne barely registering in the back of her mind that there was no pain upon his entrance. Just pure pleasure. She marked it off as magic affecting them already, then returned her mind to the gorgeous body beneath her as she began to ride him like the queen she was.

Harry's eyes never left hers as she gyrated atop him, his hands placed firmly on her hips as she rode him up and down.

With her eyes never leaving his own, she grabbed one of his hands and pulled it up to her heaving breast, already sweat beginning to form between them and pleasure beginning to override them both as her eyes briefly closed in pleasure before surging open to gaze deeply into his beautiful and perfect emerald green eyes.

Allowing her to move him, hi hand closed softly around her breast, her hand over his as he caressed the mound of flesh, barely registering how soft, and warm it was. His focus completely on their joining, and her entrancing blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to become a deeper blue the more she rode him, and their pleasure built.

They came together in tandem, both reaching their climax as they cried out, the first real words for the past hour leaving their mouths as they yelled the other's name, their eyes closing as they were overridden with pleasure.

/-/-/

When his eyes opened he found himself suspended in a white room, Daphne next to him, their hands clasped as they woke up. It was then he noticed they were both naked, the sweat from their lovemaking still shining upon them.

"You are awake then? Good, we shall begin."

The feminine voice tore each of their eyes from admiring the nakedness of their partner as they found themselves not alone, but with a beautiful woman.

She was beautiful, dressed in a flowing green emerald dress, her eyes a glowing neon purple, her hair long and midnight black. Her body was even more perfect than Daphne's, something Harry would have never thought possible. She was rather tall, and her ears, Harry belatedly realized, where also slightly pointed. With high cheekbones, and slightly upturned eyes she watched them.

"Are you magic?"

"My dear Daphne, I am flattered, however I am not Magic itself no. I am merely its speaker for the two of you. Two people who will be joining the few of us humans who were turned into Fae by Magic. Passing a test that, until now, only three couples. You two are the fourth. You may know me as Morgan Le Fay, also known as Morgana, and my husband is Merlin, otherwise known as Myrddin Emrys."

Her words shocked them into silence, both staring at the woman before them, who was the most powerful witch ever, and arguably the most powerful, next only to her, apparent, husband.

"I shall take your rude silence in good faith and continue on. You two are hear because you both passed a test, and formed a very special soul bond, as you father and mother mostly explained. However, not just anyone who has mutual life debts formed get here. Often soul bond forms, but almost never do they pass magic's test and move to the next level, as I and my husband, along with the four founders have."

They continued to stare, trying to take in all the information she was giving them, as well as keep a clear head through their endorphin riddled emotions. Still on a high from their climax, it felt as if they were both still climaxing as this took place.

"I must hurry, you won't be here long. Magic has given me the power and command to change you into one of us. As I said, we've become Fae. Magical and immortal beings who will never age, and whose power is unrivaled. What I shall be doing is perfecting the two of you physically, as well as growing your core and magical power. Then magic shall take care of the rest in your minds and hearts. As well as the lack of love I sense between you two. Are you prepared?"

They both numbly nodded, still trying to process what she was saying, and fight off the pleasure that was beginning to wrack their bodies again.

"Good. Then we begin." Morgan clapped her hands, both suddenly feeling whatever was suspending them in the air pull their arms and legs till their bodies formed two x's, only connected where their hands were still joined, holding onto the other for support.

"First, your eyes." With that Harry's vision blurred as his glasses fell from his face, giving him, for the first time, pure eye sight. He glanced over at Daphne, and found her gazing at him with her own new eyes. He immediately noticed her eyes were no longer their normal ice blue.

Now they glowed a Neon Cyan blue.

"Your eyes…" He trailed off, lost in the beauty of her eyes.

"Yours two, Neon Green child, and hers Neon Cyan. Every mortal shall know what you are, and how you are better than they." Morgan smiled, both returning their attention to her. "Now for your ears, cheeks, and the finishing touch upon your eyes."

Pain ripped through Harry for a brief second before disappearing, looking to Daphne to see what had changed now. He was greeted with a breathtaking elfin looking Daphne, who's eyes were mutually locked onto his own face.

Her cheekbones had become a little higher, with her eyes now slightly upturned, and her ears slightly pointed at the tips.

"Now we shall get into individual traits. Ladies first hhmm?" She walked up to Daphne, examining her body for a moment.

"You are near enough to perfect. There is little to change here. You are a beautiful girl Daphne."

Her words caused Daphne to blush as she looked at, what she considered, Morgan's superior body.

"First, your breasts." With a wave of her hand Daphne's breast grew slightly, filling out a little while retaining their perkiness. "Now, your height."

She screamed as her body added on another few inches, bringing her height to 5'10. "Good, good child. Now for the biggest change. Elfin metabolism, muscle, and body." Here Morgan used both hands as she changed Daphne.

To the naked eye Harry saw very few differences once the change was done, her muscles were slightly more defined now, subtly hidden beneath her perfect skin, their contours showing a little here and there as she breathed or moved.

"You are now three times stronger than someone of your usual weight and size. You will require the same amount of food, but you will never be gaining any weight, and your body will make better use of the nutrients in the food. Finally, your magical core and power."

Here she gazed deeply into Daphne's eyes, as if to her very soul as one hand was placed on her stomach, twisting and turning as if upon a dial on a safe box.

"We must bring your core up to the size of Harry's here, or what it will be once the bindings on his core are removed. Which is a big change alone. Then…" Her she paused as she violently turned her hand as Daphne screamed again, Harry tugging against the invisible bonds holding him in place to get to her side to help her. Having to settle for holding her hand as she squeezed the life out of it.

"Now it's been increased, you are a very powerful witch now Daphne. Perhaps even my equal. Who knows?" Morgana said, turning and walking towards Harry.

"Your turn child. First, let's make you a tad bit longer down here. I know your lover won't mind at all." She smirked as Harry felt a weird sensation taking place down below, refusing to look down as it happened.

"Good, now your height."

It was Harry's turn to shout in pain as his body screamed its protest, growing from its stunted size of 5'9 thanks to the Dursley's treatment of him, to 6'3. Ending with a burning feeling in all his joints and down his spine.

"Much better. There is more to fix on you child, it will hurt a little worse. Thanks to the Dursley's damage to you, Dumbledore's magical bindings, and this tiny piece of Voldemort's soul here. There I plenty to do."

At the mention of Voldemort's soul Harry froze. "I'm… I'm a horcrux…"

"Well yes, but not for long child. Do not worry, we shall be fixing it soon enough. Not to worry."

His gaze met hers, seeing the smile in her eyes and the assurance he found there was enough for him as he nodded. "Do what must be done then. I can bear it."

"I know." She whispered as she waved her hands, Harry's body exploding in pain as his muscles changed from human to Fae, his metabolism changing as well.

"Good. Good. You are strong Harry. Don't let anyone tell you different. Now this will hurt, probably the worst until the horcrux is removed. There are bindings placed upon your body by Dumbledore, I shall remove them, heal your damaged core, and then increased your power. This will hurt." Her eyes were saddened by the pain she knew he was about to endure, but upon receiving his steely gaze, and nod of affirmation she began.

/-/-/

Daphne had never heard someone scream so loud, nor seem to be in as much pain as Harry did when Morgana began. She tearfully watched as he twisted against their invisible bonds, his face scrunched and red, the hand not holding Daphne's clenched in agony. Though the hand that held hers was a gentle as it had been from the beginning, awe at his control running rampant in her mind as she watched.

Finally morgana stepped back, a little winded but smiling. "You are all done Harry. Well done. Now, my job is finished. It is magic's turn. I shall see you another time children." With a wave at the two, she disappeared in a flash of magic.

They weren't alone but for a moment when it began. Daphne closed her eyes and found herself looking up from a basket into a old wizards face as she was set down on a doorstep, his voice echoing in her mind. "I'm sorry little Harry, but it must be this way. I shall see you soon, once you start school. Goodbye my boy."

She realized immediately what was happening, she was seeing Harry's life, everything he could remember. She watched in horror as his life flew past her eyes. In seconds she was living days of his life, everything he'd been through at the hands of his muggle relatives.

She transitioned from his life of being beat, starved, locked up, and mocked by muggles. To being a celebrity that was kept on a pedestal and watched by everyone at Hogwarts, his fear when battling the Troll, and his terrifying battle against Voldemort. All the while happening as if it were her instead of Harry. Feeling exactly how he felt, every emotion and thought he'd ever had.

She moved through second year and third year. Followed soon after by Fourth, fifth, and sixth year, up until the moment he saved her. Recognizing the feeling that he should protect her as magic's subtle manipulation of the two to bring them together.

Finally ending with gazing at her as her body had changed, and the pain began for his own changes.

She now knew everything there was to know about Harry Potter. She'd experienced, within a few minutes, every breath he'd ever taken, word he'd uttered, thought that had crossed his mind. Everything. All thanks to magic.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Magic did not give the couples love, it did not force them to love each other, or any other crazy thought. It simply let you live their lives and learn everything about them. Every secret, every moment of their lives. For how could you not love someone when you know everything about them? All there was to know of their personality, their magic, everything. She turned her gaze upon him, finding him watching her with fear in his eyes. Fear of rejection, pity, and many more emotions. Daphne knew each one as it flitted across his face for she'd felt them herself when in his thoughts.

Her warm smile and gentle tightening of her hand in his was the only answer he needed as he seemed to collapse in relief.

"I love you Harry Potter. There is nothing to fear."

"And I love you Daphne. I truly do." These words were all that needed to be spoken, and truthfully even those didn't need to be said, as they could read that from the other's face and reaction.

"You've taken well to the changes you two. Just as I and Morgana did. The founders fought it a little more when it happened. Salazar even trying to run and hide from Rowena once she found out."

The older voice snapped them from the other's gaze as they caught sight, of who could only be, Merlin.

He was tall, with a well-trimmed blonde beard, and short blonde hair, smiling at them. Dressed in flowing black robes, with golden trim and runes stitched in them, his eyes sparkling with amusement, a far cry from the twinkle that occurred with Dumbledore. His eyes Harry noticed were a glowing neon green like his own.

"Well, let's take care of this final step and send you back to your time. The horcrux is my job Harry. Prepare yourself. This will be far worse than any pain you've experienced before."

Gritting his teeth and nodding he prepared himself.

It tore through him, his entire body on fire as the pain continued to grow. It felt as though the fire burned him from the outside in, slowly burning away all that was Harry, down to his core, and the foreign soul that was lodged within.

Merlin's concentration was solely on Harry as Daphne watched, his hand currently inside of Harry's chest as he felt around. Seeming to find what he wanted as his hand clenched and he began to pull out from inside of Harry.

His hand exited Harry's chest, clasping, what looked like a torn piece of black cloth that was fitfully fighting the grip of the powerful magician who held it. Trying to escape and return to its original host.

"Not so fast little one. You will not escape this day." Merlin muttered, tossing the soul fragment into the air and firing off a small blast of fiendfyre that incinerated the fragment in the air. "All done then. Time to go back Harry. Sorry, no time for talking or questions. Your time has run out." Merlin said with a wave as suddenly Harry and Daphne's world exploded in ecstasy and pleasure as their eyes closed by the overwhelming feeling.

/-/-/

They opened their eyes to find themselves once again in Daphne's room, in the middle of their climax as Harry found himself buried to the hilt inside of Daphne as she immediately began riding him again. Continuing and growing their pleasure.

She finally fell against them as they came down from their high, both breathing deeply as they rested together, wondering if it was real. Though knew it was as they could feel the love that had suddenly erupted inside themselves while there, still present.

Daphne's hands felt up Harry's body to his ears, feeling the slight point they now cam too. She pulled herself up, looking deeply into his now neon eyes, loving how handsome and gorgeous he was.

"You are beautiful. A queen among mortals." Harry muttered, as he too gazed into her eyes.

"I was thinking the same of you."

"Ah. I'm a queen then?" He smirked, laughing as she hit him.

"Prat."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He questioned with a deep and loving kiss.

"Only if you continue on, and love me till I can't walk tomorrow." She said, moving a little, loving the feeling of Harry still being inside her, and still as big as he'd been form the start.

"Your wish is my command my love." He said, sitting up as he laid her down on her back, never once allowing himself to slip from within her.

For the rest of the night, and into the morning they made love. Not stopping till the sun was streaming through their window and almost the middle of the sky.

With a wave of his hand, Harry locked the doors and pulled the covers over them. It was time to rest and sleep, allowing thier body's to fully adjust to the change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, and for those who are checking this for updates on my other stories. I'll be getting to them soon, I promise. I've just started college classes back up and this is the ending of my junior and into my first semester of my Senior year. So I'm rather busy, as well as I'm prepping for my Senior Recital, around 16 memorized pieces ranging from Italian, French, and Old English, then add some musical theatre and maybe two pieces that I can choose. This will all make me really busy. Then on top of all that I'm trying to work harder on my actual book, and am quickly going to be signing a contract with my soon to be editor. So I'm sorry it's taking me so long with all my stories guys. But I'm working on it, and haven't abandoned any of them. Promise.**

 **For those who are reading Soul Bonds and Snakes. Thank you all for such a good start to this story. We've got almost 300 followers and almost 200 favorites. Which is awesome! So thank you. We've got 23 reviews, which is fantastic. But we could always use more. The more reviews the quicker I'll get chapters up for this story. But anyways! Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you like this new chapter.**

White collar black wolf- Thank you. Hope you continue to read.

FreeTraderBeowolf- I'm glad you think so.

Tsmuckitelly- I hope it does, and I hope it fulfills those aspects.

Marlastiano- Thanks!

Vi38- Hope you enjoy this chapter and it stays so.

Floyddickey-Thank you. I enjoy them as well, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. This new chapter is a jumping point into the story.

\- Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I haven't forgotten about you, I just haven't had time to do really anything.

Plums- Punishment is on the way. You can understand why they were rather worried and had to leave.

Johnsocz- Thank you. They all will be, no worries.

Guest- Thank you. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

AgitatedDog9288- Thank you. I will definitely do so.

Anarion87- Thank you.

PJandLGequalsLove- Will do, thanks for reading.

Penny is wise- thank you. Hope you like this chapter.

god of all- Thank you. I will do my best.

InfinityMask- I'm hoping it IS and WILL be interesting. Hope you continue to read it. Enjoy this new chapter.

Dualt3883 Barron Backslash- Thank you very much! Glad you're still with me on my stories Barron Backslash!

WeberCode- This is not a one-shot. As far as a sequel goes. We shall see how well the story does and how the ending goes. I have an idea for it. But I'm not sure if I will go through with it.

Dgf123- Thank you. Enjoy this chapter, It will hopefully solidify the thought that this will be a great story.

Sanbeegoldiewhitey- (What a long and interesting name) And I would have to say ,that Speedy is definitely correct in his guess. I do have a fondness at times for Draco, but am not a sudden turn around Draco writer. With the way he was raised under his father. I do not think he would have some sudden turn around and be friends with Harry. If I do a good Draco, he is raised different. Or I'd have him go through some terrible crap to forcibly change him. And it'd be a broken Draco for several chapters if so.

Speedy-86- You are indeed correct sir. And thank you, I'm glad you like it and think it well written. I hope you like this new chapter.

Nymlover- Thank you. Sorry it took so long to update.

Cain221- Will do. Thank you very much.

Chapter 2

When he awoke, it was to the feeling of soft, and loving hands trailing over different swathes of skin on his chest and arms. Then her voice, angelic and clear, began softly talking.

"This was from the Basilisk." She commented, her finger trailing down the scar on his right arm. She continued. "This one, from the ritual that resurrected Voldemort." Her hand, trailing down the long jagged scar right next to the basilisk scar.

Her hand trailed across his chest to his other arm as she comfortably lay atop him, propped on one elbow on his muscled chest as he kept his eyes close. Fighting off the memories of these events, while focusing on her voice that seemed to ground him to the present.

"This one, when your uncle broke your arm for getting food after a week of being locked in the cupboard with nothing but bread and water." Her finger caressing the small scar where his bone had pierced through the skin. But thanks to his magic had healed the next day, causing a new round of whipping for not letting the punishment sink in enough.

"When your cousin and his friends wanted to see what it was like to cut someone." Her finger gently tracing seven scars on his chest and abdomen, some long, others short, and one in the mocking shape of his scar on his forehead.

What happened next would stay with him for the rest of his life. Her questing lips kissed each scar she'd named, and then some she hadn't, placing a gentle kiss along each and every one till she arrived at the scar on his forehead, a scar already greatly healing thanks to no longer containing Voldemort's soul.

"I promise you my love. You won't be receiving another scar like this unless in the war that will be taking place. But no more cruelty shall mark you. Not a shred of it." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug, holding his head to her chest as tears began to fall.

He wasn't used to such love, and to someone, who yesterday had been all but a stranger whose name he'd known. But now he knew everything about, everything there was to know about her, he knew. You could almost say he knew her better than she knew herself, and vice versa.

She held him till his tears stopped and she pulled away, kissing him lightly on the lips.

It was his turn as his hand slid down from her back where he'd been holding her as he wept. His right hand traveling down and over her shapely butt to a small scar on her upper thigh. "The only scar upon your body." He began with a smile, finally opening his eyes to gaze into her beautiful cyan ones, a blush marring her face as he spoke of this. "You received from sliding down a slide at a muggle playground your parents took you too. There was a nail that was exposed and it cut your leg and your dress, rather deeply. Causing this small scar." Her blush spread even more as he continued, till it was across her chest. Finishing with a playful kiss as he finished speaking.

"Is this not strange? I knew only your name and what nonsense Malfoy and Snape had uttered about you, and all the rumors the school spoke of. And now, I could tell you about every day of your life, and I love you more than I've ever loved another. Just by looking in your eyes I can see how you see me, what you're thinking. Everything. Honestly it scares me that you can do the same. I'm the Ice Queen, hidden behind my unreadable mask of pureblood etiquette and control. Yet now there's someone who can see beneath that just by gazing in my eyes. The thing that protected me from the boys in my dorm wanting to have their way with me, from the girls spreading rumors, and the fear of me that allowed me to protect my younger sister, who makes friends with those outside of Slytherin. There's someone who can break that." She ended in a whisper, her head buried in his chest as she felt the overwhelming fear of the situation.

It was then she felt a strange sensation all around her, caressing her as Harry pulled her close, his arms around her as he lay a hand atop her head and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by a green aura of magic from Harry. Keeping everything at bay. "You don't need that mask anymore. I'm here. Just as you said you won't let me be hurt anymore by my family, or Dark rituals. I won't let anyone hurt you, or your sister. And if anyone is stupid enough to try and have their way with you, they don't value their lives very much then." His eyes darkened considerably from their new neon green at his words, warmth blossoming in Daphne's chest at his words. Berating herself in her mind for forgetting she was no longer alone, and she was now much stronger than she'd ever been.

"Shall we get up then my love? I feel as though we've been in this room for a rather long time."

"Your parents are probably wondering what's up and wanting to do a full autopsy and catalog this new research huh?"

His smile at these words evoked one in Daphne. She had to agree, her parents were probably chomping at the bit to learn everything about what had happened as they could. As she moved to get up she saw a letter on their bedside table. Only marked by an elegantly scribed _ME_.

Picking it up, she was thankful for an excuse to say in her loves arms as she turned about, laying on her back atop him as his arms encircled her waist as she opened the letter up.

 _Daphne and Harry,_

 _Merlin Realized he'd forgotten some things he'd done when you returned._

 _You will now find you both have an affinity to an element._

 _For Harry, Fire shall be your friend,_

 _And Daphne, Ice shall always come to your call._

 _Lastly, you are not all powerful yet, you will not get to your full potential until_

 _The age of twenty one._

 _Lastly, I've left some spells, charms and other such information in your mind,_

 _You can unlock them by saying the phrase_

 _APERTUS._

 _We cannot wait till you join is in the land of the Fae,_

 _Merlin and Morgana Emrys._

 _P.S. Harry, Learn occlumency._

 _Your minds are now unable to be read by any human, only fae can._

 _Learn Occlumency so not even the Fae will be able to._

"Why am I the only one that has to learn?" Harry questioned, his face scrunched in annoyance.

"You know why silly. My memories."

"Right. You already learned it. Pure blood training."

He muttered reply evoked a laugh from Daphne. "Come along my angry little wizard. We should shower and go greet my parents. I'm sure they are about to erupt with all their questions."

"Does it have to be a short shower?"

"After last night no. I want as much of you as I can get, for as long as I can." She sashayed out of bed and towards her adjoined bathroom, loving how his eyes followed her path before he too exited the bed. Stretching as he stood, causing Daphne to pause as she admired his muscled body. It had been fairly defined and muscled before their transformation, but now. Now he stood, stretching his arms above his head like some Greek god.

/-/-/

Their shower took them over an hour as most of it was spent making love and pleasuring the other. Daphne deciding to show off that her mouth was talented for many things. Something Harry had to agree with after feeling her take his whole manhood into her mouth and down her throat, all the while looking him in the eyes from where she was on her knees.

They toweled dry, stealing many glances at the other as they did so, both blushing and laughing lightly whenever they were caught, or caught the other. Finally finishing as Harry picked up his clothes from the other day and began casting cleaning charms, suddenly very shy and timid as he looked at the clothes he was going to wear, Dudley's old castoffs, as Daphne got dressed into a beautiful summer dress.

Seeming to feel the sudden change in the air as Harry became uncomfortable, Daphne turned to see why. Anger sparking as she was reminded how her love had been treated, and that no one had done anything to help him or inform him what he was as Lord Potter or even getting him new clothes. Of all that was the worst. Was it too much work for Dumbledore, or anyone to get him clothes that were for him and actually fit him?!

"Don't put that on." Her voice like ice as she spoke, Harry freezing at her words as he turned to face her angrily stalking towards him.

She took the clothes from him, calling for a house elf to take them away and burn them. "You will not be dressed that way. First of all because of how it makes you feel. And secondly, because as Lord Potter, and my husband to be and lover, you must dress much better." So saying she quickly conjured a pair of jeans, v-neck shirt, boxer briefs, socks and shoes. Loving how much power she now had available. She would never have been able to conjure from nothing these specific, or long lasting items had she not. "We'll be going shopping today to get you a better wardrobe after visiting Gringotts to get you access to your vaults. Soul bonds make us both emancipated as of our joining last night so we have much to do." She ordered as he dressed.

"Thank you." He whispered, getting dressed quietly in the clothes that, for the first time in his life, fit him perfectly.

"No need for thanks love. This is simply something you deserve. Something that you should have always had." She kissed him as his head appeared from inside the V-neck, the shirt still bunched around his chest as her hands trailed like fire down his abs and into the front of his pants her hands playing with the waist band of his boxers before she abruptly pulled back with a smile and a wink. "We need to get dressed and greet my parents. Come on then."

He groaned at her teasing before putting on the shoes she'd conjured for him.

/-/-/

They left the room hand in hand, heading down the stairs towards the family room where Daphne was sure she'd find her parents having their morning tea.

What they found instead, was a room full of the Order of the Phoenix, two best friends, one angry and one concerned, a disappointed Dumbledore, an uncomfortable Astoria, and a pair of fuming Greengrass elders.

"Hello everyone…" Harry trailed off as all eyes snapped towards the two of them.

"Hello!? Hello is what he says?! Been bloody three days since he ran off with some slimy snake and that's all he can say!" Ron angrily spouted, red faced as he glared at Harry who glared right back.

"Harry, what happened? You disappeared from the castle, no one, not even Dumbledore knew where you were." Hermione questioned, casting an annoyed glare at the third member of the trio before turning her gaze back to Harry.

"I was simply being me. The hero." Harry said with a smile as Daphne's hand tightened about his own as they met everyone's stares.

"Harry my boy. I'm afraid I must ask that you tell me what happened at Hogwarts and why you came here. Miss Greengrasses parents refuse to tell us anything, in fact they barely allowed us to stay here after you not showing up for two days. We were worried you'd been captured by Death Eaters my boy. Especially after finding all those boys tied up or stunned in the hallway. Come now Harry. What has happened?"

Sharing a glance between the two of them, Harry and Daphne stepped into the family room and took a seat, ignoring the gasps of surprise and looks of outrage on everyone's face as they finally caught the changes in Harry and Daphne. Specifically their eyes and ears.

"We are not at liberty to discuss that Dumbledore. We'd rather keep that as a secret between the two of us. We don't want word getting out as to what happened or occurred. All we will say is that we are in a soul bond, emancipated, in love, and through the power of the bond transformed into Fae. That is all you, or the public need to know." Harry spoke, gaining power to speak from Daphne's hand in his own.

"Very well. Then you will tell my why you left those boys there in that hallway without informing someone who could free them or freeing them yourselves. I can see no reason for them to have deserved being left there all night and into the morning until a first year found them." Dumbledore watched his pupil and student carefully as he spoke this.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that rapists, attempted or not, deserved anything!" Daphne exploded, standing up as she glared at the headmaster, only calming slightly when Harry pulled her into his lap, something no one in the room missed.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at her response, not sure what to say back.

"I assume, Headmaster that those boys will not be returning next year, correct Headmaster?" Cyrus Greengrasses voice was deadly quiet as he glared at the Headmaster.

"Come now Lord Greengrass. Surely that is not required since no one but the boys were actually hurt it seems? And look of the good that came of it. These two finding each other and gaining such a wonderful gift."

"NO! They will be out of the school Albus. That is what's required for attempted rape." Cyrus' voice was strong as he stood up, gazing into the Headmaster's eyes unflinchingly.

"I shall consider your words Cyrus, but ultimately the choice is neither yours, nor the ministries. Regardless we are getting off topic. Harry my boy. I am happy for you in finding a beautiful bride to be. And I'm sure you two can owl all summer, I'll key her in so she may bypass the wards around the Dursley's and Grimmauld place. But for now, we must get you back to your families as the wards must be in place to protect you and them. Then she can visit you once we move you too Grimmauld Place, the last few weeks of summer." Dumbledore said, standing as if prepared to leave as the order followed suit.

"HE WILL NOT!"

If Dumbledore had been preparing for Harry to respond, he was surprised when he was suddenly looking down the wand of a furious blonde fae witch.

"HE will be staying here with me, and HE shall be perfectly safe while doing so. We have some of the best wards money can buy, and he and I are more than powerful enough to deal with anyone sent to attack here. If that is all you came to say, then you may leave Headmaster, school is over and we have business to attend to today. Like get decent clothes that ACTUALLY FIT Harry. Since none of you seemed to have the time to get him clothes."

Her words caused many in the room, Dumbledore and Remus especially to look down in shame. "My dear, I do not expect you to understand as you have not lived Harry's life, nor know what has been done to protect him. But the wards around the Dursley's must be charged to protect Harry. They are special blood wards that will protect him. These wards here are strong, but not enough." Dumbledore brushed aside her argument, pushing her wand down with his hand as he watched her, trying to get a read on her surface thoughts, and finding he couldn't read anything.

"That is where you are mistaken Headmaster. I know more than you shall ever know about Harry. And I will not divulge how, all you need to know is our bonding took care of everything. We have blood wards up around our manor that are untraceable to those not of the Greengrass blood. So we are just as prepared as that hell hole is. Even more so as there are three, extremely capable magicals here at all times to help protect Harry. Along with a Floo to get him away immediately. Which I know the Dursley's do not have."

"My dear, that is all a good argument, but if the wards are not charged then the Dursley's themselves will be left open, with no one to protect them. And we can't have that, the Dursley's—"

"Can die for all I care. And they'd better disappear after the war, because once I'm through with Voldemort I shall be coming after them for everything they did to Harry. And if I didn't know that you knew nothing of what was being done to Harry, then I'd be after you next." Her words pierced through Dumbledore's mind.

"I know that Harry's home was not very loving. But he was taken care of, had a bed to sleep on, and was protected from our world and his fame." Dumbledore protested, hardly seeing where her animosity was coming from.

"And that is where you are wrong Headmaster. Allow me to show you what you were wrong on."

Dumbledore was going to question how when suddenly he felt a hand reach into his mind and deposit a memory there before it was pulled forcefully back from his mind, a glaring Daphne meeting his eyes the only way he knew who had done it.

"So you are a Legilimens as well as an Occlumens, very talented young lady. But you shouldn't use it so flippantly. And especially not without someone's permission."

"Why don't you observe what I've left you, and then you can question my use of my abilities."

To the rest in the room, it looked as if Dumbledore spaced out for a moment, but to him. He was trapped inside a cupboard, his arm broken and sticking out of the surface, along with a burning back from several beatings with a belt.

"Wha—"

"Yes. That is indeed Harry Headmaster. And that is not the only time, nor the first time that occurred.

"But how did y—"

"That is irrevelant, all that matters is this. He was tortured and beat there. And you did nothing. You were useless to him when he needed you. But he no longer needs you. I am here now, and I will care for him and ensure no one can do that to him again. So once again. Good day, please leave Headmaster."

Dumbledore was left speechless as tears began to fall from his eyes. Thoughts of his most recent failings, and how he had to rethink everything. As obviously he had missed plenty.

But one person was not speechless. "HOW DARE YOU YOU FILTHY SNAKE WHORE! This is Dumbledore. The greatest wizard alive!" Ron's shouts stunned most in the room as all eyes turned towards him.

He was preparinb for her snarky and sneaky remark when suddenly he was thrown against the wall, a wand in his face and angry glowing green eyes behind that wand, terrifying the young boy.

"You will not utter words like that towards, or around my love again. Or so help me I shall ensure you can never utter words again. And he may be one, ONE, of the greatest wizards alive, but even they can make mistakes. Now apologize to my love, and for all intents and purposes wife immediately Ron if you value our friendship. I've let you mouth of, and leave me whenever you felt like it long enough. I'm done with that Ron. Done." His voice was cold, yet Ron would swear he saw fire swimming in Harry's eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry. There. Happy you snake lover?"

"Ron, you can leave now. Goodbye."

As Ron began to protest he was suddenly pushed backwards into the floo as Harry threw powder in after him and shouted the key phrase to send him to Grimmauld place.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SON!"

"Shut up! Please! Do all Weasley's feel the need to yell at me today!?" Harry questioned, turning towards an irate Weasely Matron who was glaring at him, wand drawn. "If you can't speak with an inside voice. Then do not speak at all."

"Now listen here you little brat. I don't know what spell has been cast on you, or potion used. But you should know better than to act as you are and speak to the Headmaster that way. Or treat your best friend, who has always been there for you and done whatever hair brained and stupid idea you ever had. Now you will march your butt through that floo after my son, and wait there for me to give you an anti-Amortentia potion and check for foreign spells right now mister."

"I did not know you were his mother Mrs. Weasley. Last I knew, Harry's mother died protecting him from the most foul and Dark Lord to be seen in Britain for years. But with the way you are speaking to my love, who I'm soul bound to would seem otherwise."

"You will not speak to me that way you slimy dark—"

"Molly. That will be enough. Remove yourself from this place. Now."

Dumbledore's voice left no room for argument as Molly simply glared at Harry and then Daphne before leaving out the floo.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble we seemed to have caused Lord and Lady Greengrass. Harry, Daphne. Stay here my boy. You need a relaxing time. I shall call upon you another time. Enjoy your summer, we shall leave you for now."

With that, the Order and Dumbledore left. Only Hermione pausing before leaving.

"Harry. I'm very happy for you. Daphne is extremelty intelligent, she beats me out in some classes. Please message me this summer. And if we can. I'd like to hang out, get to know the two of you together better. If that's alright." Hermione shyly said as Daphne came up and stood beside Harry, a smile on both their faces.

"That would be perfectly fine Granger. Just as long as you aren't trying to steal my man." Daphne smirked.

Hermione looked horrified at the insinuation. "I would never! Harry's like a brother to me. I hope you do—"

She was interrupted by Daphne and Harry erupting into laughter. "Don't worry. I know, I just had to push your buttons. Indeed, I would like for you and Harry to meet my friends soon. This weekend you should come over. But be sure you leave the pet weasel at home. He is not welcome here." Daphne finished with a deadly look in her eye to ensure Hermione knew not to bring Ron.

"Of course. He made a right ass of himself today didn't he? Well goodbye. I'll see you this weekend then! By Harry! By Daphne!"

/-/-/

After the Floo flared for the last time with Hermione's departure, almost immediately Daphne's mother and father had pulled out quills and paper and were taking note on all the changes. Question's being fired off in rapid order, catching both young Fae off guard at the sudden change from their annoyance at the Order being in their home, to finally being able to question their daughter and her lover.

"What happened in the room? Was it before, during or after you made love?"

"Did you see anyone or did it just happen? How strong are you now, both magically and physically?"

This continued for the next hour as Astoria watched and giggled while Harry and Daphne were struggling to keep up with the questions and not be so embarrassed. Especially when Daphne's mother noticed one prominent change.

"You've grown."

Her statement seemed to stop everything in the room. "Yes love. They've both grown, they are taller."

"No love. She's 'grown'." At her second statement she motioned towards her own chest. Now Daphne was blushing bright red as was her father as Harry just chuckled.

"Well I'm not the only one that 'grew'." Daphne muttered, glaring at her mother.

"But where would Harry have…. Oh…" Astoria trailed off, now bright red as she ran from the room too embarrassed to speak as their parents erupted into laughter and it was Harry's turn to blush bright red.

"Now, enough of the questions. Harry and I have plenty to do today. We will return later this afternoon I presume."

"Fine. We have enough notes now to compare to the book written by the Founders and Merlin so that's not a problem. We shall see you later. Should we have dinner prepared, or will you be eating out?"

"We'll eat out. Thank you."

With a nod towards Daphne's parents, Harry took her hand as they began walking towards the Floo when Harry stopped.

"Wait. I almost forgot. If we're going out, potentially where we could run into death eaters, we should unlock those spells."

"You're right. _Apertus."_ At the word both of them froze for a second as information flooded their brains. Spells, charms, runes, and potion's recipe's suddenly becoming available in their mind.

"That's a lot more than a little information." Harry muttered, having a minor headache from all the information he'd just found.

"Indeed." Daphne muttered before summoning a house elf to bring her and Harry a potion for headaches. Promptly drinking hers the moment it arrived, Harry following suit. "Now, off we go. There is much to do."

/-/-/

They stepped from the Floo inside of Gringotts, stepping right up to a teller as Daphne took the lead. "Good day master Goblin."

"Gooday Miss Greengrass how may we help you today?" The goblin politely responded, much to Harry's surprise.

"Indeed. My lover here and I have been recently emancipated through a soul bond, so he wishes to accept his lordship of House Potter and then we'd like to speak to his personal teller as well."

"Very well. I will also inform you Miss Greengrass, as a soul bond is between you, you are married now. The ministry should have been informed upon the completion of the bond, so you are now legally, should you wish of course, Lady Potter. Now if you two will go into the waiting room, you know the way. And I shall have the Potter teller meet you there to take you into his office."

With a nod, still processing that she could now be Lady Potter without having to go through any paperwork, just have a wedding for the two of them to make it official to the wizarding world. Taking Harry by the hand, she led him into a room through a side door where several comfortable couches were set.

They weren't seated long before in walked four different goblins, all with folders of paperwork under their arm. The foremost Goblin speaking up.

"Hello Lord and Lady Potter, we welcome you to Gringotts. We have much do discuss the six of us. If you will follow me, we shall be heading to a larger office for this first meeting."

Nodding their acquiescence, Daphne and Harry followed after the Goblin, the other three following in line behind them, muttering in their own language while gesturing towards the lead goblin, as if annoyed with something he'd done.

Once seated, the first goblin began again. "Thank you for coming today. We were worried you would not be stopping by till you'd defeated Voldemort, Lord Potter. And I must say, we at Gringotts wish you congratulations on your soul bond, we were informed this morning of what occurred. It is a glorious day that two of our most valued families have joined together. You both, of course being on the small list of favored to the Goblins. Now, I'm afraid we have quite the issue on our hands today. I am Bloodgasher, and the Potter's accountant for the past two hundred years. My other associates shall introduce themselves to you."

"I am called Gnarltooth, and have been the Accountant for the Peverells for the last three hundred years."

"I'm known as Sharpclaw, and have recently been appointed the Accountant of the Gryffindor's upon your late grandfather's order."

"Finally, I am Ripfang, and have been the Black family accountant for the past hundred and fifty seven years."

"The reason we are all here is this Lord Potter. Upon your emancipation, you've become the head of four families." His words caused Harry's face to open up in surprise. "Indeed. It is quite the shock. But you are now the head of each line that's been named today. As a Potter, you were already head of the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor family. But upon the late Lord Sirius Orion Black's death, you've been named his heir and therefore take over the Black name. The problem that arrives from this, is that Gringotts law doesn't allow one wizard to have four goblins under him. Therefore you must choose two of us that will maintain two lines each."

Harry suddenly became aware of why the goblins had been glaring and muttering about Bloodgasher, as he was doing all talking, giving him the better opportunity to get on their good side, so he would be picked. Turning to Daphne he looked for her help, seeing her watching all four of the goblins with an interested eye.

"Very well. I know that Goblin kind is rather fond of duels and fighting things out. But as I'd rather not have blood spilt today for this. I propose another sort of duel. A competition if you will. Whoever can make the best offer, shall be our two chosen accountants. Potter and Peverells shall be paired, and the Black and Gryffindor lines shall be paired. If my husband is agreed, we shall move on then."

Harry merely nodded, watching to see what would happen. Deciding to trust Daphne in this matter.

The goblins seemed to deliberate amongst themselves, looking at their notes before smiling and nodding their approval.

"Very well then. We will start at the left with you Master Ripfang, and end with Master Bloodgasher."

"Thank you Lady Potter. I can promise to grow you annual income by three percent for both the Black and Gryffindor lines each year at the least. I shall also personally pay the fees to get Grimmauld Place renovated and cleaned up. As I know the two of you are not inclined towards the Dark Arts and their decoration."

"A generous offer Master Ripfang. I thank you. Though I will say, we are more inclined than you would believe. Magic is a tool, as you well know. Light and Dark means nothing. How we use our magic is the deciding factor. But we thank you. I know that it does need some cleaning up, and we will wish somethings to be removed of course. It is your turn now Master Sharpclaw."

"Appreciated Lady Potter. Now I can offer you, first of all, my experiences and knowledge, having been an accountant for Peverell for the longest of any of these pups in here. I am the oldest. Second, I shall help you get ahold of the Slytherin Lines as well. I know for a fact that Lord Potter has a tenuous claim to this line through his facing and surviving attacks from the Slytherin line."

"Thank you Master Sharpclaw that is indeed quite the offer. We thank you. Master Gnarltooth?"

"It is an honor Lady Potter, Lord Potter. I wish to offer you access to a goblin teacher, who will teach you our own magic, something few to no wizards or witches have done as few are considered friends of the Goblin-kind."

"Thank you Master Gnarltooth. Finally, it is your turn Master Bloodgasher."

"Indeed. Lord Potter, Lady Potter, I offer you free wards for whatever properties you desire, our wards are much more complex and stronger than any wizard warding business. Though few accept our wards as they do not trust our kind. A pity that. Second I offer a discounted price on the rebuilding of Potter Manor which was destroyed during the war in an attack against your Grandparents Lord Potter."

"Thank you Master Bloodgasher. If I could have a moment alone with my wife do discuss this." Harry finally took over, having seen how Daphne was addressing each of them, and knowing from the look she gave him that they needed to discuss who to choose.

"Of course." The four goblins filed out of the room, all of them smiling as competition was part of the Goblin lifestyle. So the Potters offering a competition to decide brought them joy and made it much more even for them to decide.

/-/-/

They filed back in twenty minutes later, Daphne and Harry waiting for them, hand in hand as they sat, having come to a decision on what was offered.

"Thank you all alike for offering your services, as well as for all the years you have served each of these families so faithfully. We have decided to choose Master Bloodgasher and Master Ripfang as our Accountants. We value what they offer more than the others. But we appreciate you nonetheless."

"Of course Lord Potter. If you will excuse us. We shall leave our paperwork with our winning companions." Master Gnarltooth spoke for the two, each passing their notes and work for each family to the winning pair of Bloodgasher and Ripfang.

Two hours later, found Harry and Daphne exiting Gringotts bank with a new ring on their finger, which would switch between each house as they needed that houses authority. As well as half a billion galleons richer, with an income of four hundred thousand a year, promised to be increased to have a million a year by the end of this one after getting a look at the assets of both family lines by Ripfang.

They immediately left Diagon Alley and called for a taxi. Heading towards a nearby shopping center to get Harry clothes. Both having a card that was linked to their bank accounts that would work in the muggle world, and a money pouch that was also linked to their account for magical purchases.

/-/-/

They stopped at a small café for dinner, now laden with shrunken bags filled with several different coloured V-neck shirts, skinny jeans, and boxer briefs. Several packages of socks, and a pair of boots, tennis shoes, and a pair of VANs. After eating they traveled back to Diagon Alley and stopped by Madame Malkin's to get them both new Robes. Both for school, Day to day robes, and finally nice robes for any parties they could be invited to, as well as the Wizengamot, which they had four Chairs, each worth five votes each that they had to place under someone else until they reached the age of twenty one where Harry could assume leadership of those chairs. Each of these robes would have the four family crest's they were now over embroidered on them as well.

Daphne also purchased Harry a Dragon skin leather jacket which she said would look great on him.

/-/-/

Finishing their shopping they decided it was time to return to the Greengrass manor. But upon their arrival they were greeted once again with a family room full of guests. This time though it was two of Daphne's closest friends. And neither looked very happy when she showed up with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

It was enough that they even pulled out their wands, pointing them at the two with trepidation. "You're parents had said you were out with Potter here. We didn't quite believe them, but here you are. They told us you'd explain everything. So explain why our dear Ice Princess has found himself with the Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"Blaise, Tracey, you will put those wands down now or I'm afraid Harry and I shall have to remove them. Neither of us appreciate wands in our face."

Their wands hesitated a moment before finally dropping them. Neither seeing the telltale signs of glazed eyes on either, both then realizing that neither of their eyes were normal anymore. Daphne's a glowing neon cyan and Harry's a bright neon green.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"And you power. You feel twice as strong, if not more."

"Sit down, we'll have some tea. Then Harry and I will explain it to you."

Nodding their acquiescence, both noted her continual use of Potters first name, instead of referring to him by his last, as was their normal way to address him when talking of, or too him.

/-/-/

Both where hard pressed to accept such a tale from their best friend, but her conviction. Along with the telling evidence of their eyes, the power both had just simmering under the surface. The nail in the coffin was the little things the two did. Upon deciding upon tea, Harry had immediately taken her things, and all the bags and taken them up to their room. Receiving a kiss from Daphne before he left, and a soft thank you as he disappeared.

Then they'd taken a seat together on the couch, Daphne leaning against him with her legs curled up to the opposite side as they held hands for most of the story. Only stopping when Harry turned Daphne, taking her feet and beginning to massage them as she finished the tale. Her slight moans at his ministrations showing how much she appreciated him working her feet.

The little things showed a deep connection and love, that belied what their story had said happened.

"So, you're basically married as far as the ministry is convinced, you've found true love. With the Gryffindor Golden boy-who-lived, head of four houses, all of which are ancient and most noble. Aaaww! We have a wedding to plan!" Tracey all but shouted her the ended, grabbing and pulling a smirking Daphne from her seat and out towards the tea room to discuss things. Shouting for Daphne's mother to come join them.

"You're in for one hell of a time Potter. Welcome to the fold I suppose." Blaise's offered hand was accepted with a smile.

"Seems so. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't regret what's happened at all."

"What are planning on doing about our little dark lord we have running amok in Britain? He's already tried getting to the Headmaster, if rumors are anything to go by."

Surprised by his knowledge of Draco's mission, before brushing it off. Knowing Draco he'd probably been bragging about it in the Slytherin Common room. "I honestly haven't thought about it. It's nice to know, that as far as power goes I'm close to the same as Voldemort. And perhaps by the time we actually do fight, it will be even. Or even more than him."

"You should get a plan, or let Daphne come up with one. She's brilliant and has a mind for strategy. She can help you dearly here, you and your friends. And who knows, perhaps she'll even convince me and Tracey to help."

"Perhaps indeed. I'm sure though, that years of being childhood friends, and my daughter keeping your secret love, or is it loves now? Is enough reason to help no?"

Both were startled by the entrance of Lord Greengrass as he walked in with a smile and a bottle of scotch in one hand, and three tumblers in the other.

"Come now Blaise, that red on your cheeks is unbecoming. You've now got an in to get what you want."

Harry was hard pressed not to laugh as Blaise's blush grew, enjoying seeing his fellow classmate embarrassed. In school he was known as quite the charmer, along with never letting his cool little mask break. Much like his fiancé and her friend. "And what, pray tell, is this secret?"

Beginning to pour them all a drink Lord Greengrass smiled and continued. "Our dear Heir Zabini has a rather keen love of muggle things. A thirst for it that can't be sated while in Slytherin, or while his mother is still tied to her newest husband. A relationship I do not see continuing for much longer. On top of, I've heard whispers in the house that he as a rather slight attraction to a bookish friend of yours Lord Potter."

"You don't say?" Harry's eyes were wide as he gave Blaise a calculating look, smiling as Blaise began sputtering some sort of excuse about these whispers.

"Alright you two. That's enough of that. Have your drinks, then join us in the tea room for your opinions on some things for the wedding. Blaise dear, close your mouth. Daphne has already agreed to hook you up with Hermione."

The uproarious laughter that erupted from Harry and Cyrus at Annabelle's words causing Blaise to fume and knock back his drink. Leaving the room in a huff. Though any who knew him, could see his mind was whirring with possibilities at getting a chance to talk to Hermione without the stigma of Slytherin and Gryffindor getting in the way.

/-/-/

The two friends left the Greengrass manor with an invitation to join them when Hermione and Neville were coming, let friends meet friends and plans be made. Both giving a wave to Daphne and a nod of acknowledgement to Harry.

The two crawled into bed together, holding the other tight as they lay in the darkness. Daphne's voice breaking the silence. "Hermione mentioned you had a plan I should know about. She figured the plan has probably changed because of this, or isn't happening at all."

Smiling in the dark, he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. It has to change, because I can't just up and disappear without you, can I? The plan was me, Hermione, Neville, and maybe Ron, would disappear this summer. I would get as many book from Grimmauld place, Neville from the Longbottoms, and Hermione that she could find with some money from me. We were going to disappear and hide to train. And stay there until we'd taken care of Voldemort and the Horcruxs. We'll have to change that now."

"It's a good plan. We could all use some more training. Especially you and I now that we have this added strength."

"So you want to go through with it and join us then?"

"Yes, I actually remember seeing that in your memories. I'm still trying to sift through it all. Can Blaise and Tracey come if they wish? They could be a lot of help. And they have plenty of books in their own family library they could bring for us to use. And from the memory, it looks like you were planning on dabbling into some questionable magic as well? If that's so, then you would do well to include Blaise. His family has plenty of books on darker magic, as I'm sure the Black's do as well."

"Alright. We can discuss this all at our meeting Saturday."

"Sounds good. Now my love, enough talking. We have more important things to do." She whispered, crawling atop him as she straddled his waist, leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss, Harry moaning his agreement as his hands began to wander.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait on this story. And if you didn't see my A/N in the new chapter for Tamers of the Heart, then I'll go ahead and inform you now that the next update will be for No Matter What. Followed by Bid of a Lifetime, and I'm thinking of reopening Second Chance's and getting it going again. I'm not positive though, so don't get too expectant. The delay and wait here was for several reasons. The main one being school, the second being a girlfriend, and deciding if we were staying together or separating. The decision has been made, sucky as it is… Anyways! Enjoy this new chapter, and I profusely apologize for the delay here. To make up for it, there is a nice long lemon scene at the end, both as an apology and a Christmas present of sorts. So if you don't like lemons don't read the last section. It's the Wedding night and it's rather long, and fairly detailed.**_

 _ **On another note, if all you wonderful and beautiful reviewers would do me a favor. Leave me either A). your favorite song. B). your favorite Artist/band, along with they style of music they are. I'm constantly looking for good and new music out there. So I thought I'd reach out to you, my readers to find some. I also love French music, so if you have any good French music, please send me that way! Currently I've dabbled in anything from Black M, to Stromae, to Vincent Delerm, Jeanne Cherhal, Tete, Michael jones, shy'm. and several others. So feel free to suggest. My favorites are Stromae and Black M in French music. I also love Egyptian things, and just about any other language. So really, any and all music is accepted and being searched for. All i ask is current music of like the 2000's and around there. I've sang and have to sing enough classical stuff for school in Italian, French, German, and Latin. Thank you all of you!**_

 _ **P.S. if we get enough reviews and songs, I may just post another chapter here before I get to No Matter what and Bid of a Lifetime!**_

 _ **WARNING! For those of you who did not read my AN above, there are two lemons in this chapter. The ending section being one very long lemon scene. So if you wish to avoid it, here's the heads up that they are both near the end of it, and the very ending section is all lemon.**_

Penny is Wise- Thank you very much!

Marlastiano- Thank you!

Guest- I try. Sorry for the long delay on this new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

AmazinglyAwesome- Thank you! I like this idea that I'm working with here, and hope everyone is enjoying it as they go along.

Shannon186- Thank you very much. I sadly did not update soon, and I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Raven097- Thank you.

ChazTaylor- I most certainly will. No worries.

god of all- Thank you. Sorry for the delay, but here is a new chapter for you.

Ronin Kenshin- just keep reading and I promise you will find out. Lolz. Enjoy this chapter eh?!

Vi38- Much appreciated.

FreeTraderBeowolf- You're looking at accounts that haven't been touched or messed with for a decade, some even longer as James had no need to mess with them. So in my opinion I do not think that .5 bill is too much. But it's not a huge point so, eh. I'm glad you like my core group. Which is what they most certainly are.

Rv2312- I do my best. Astoria currently isn't a huge part, but soon enough will be. So no worries. And her character will be very similar to what you describe as your favorite.

Who Are You What Do You Want- Thank you very much. And I enjoyed some of them haha. Not all though. I'm hoping this next semester has more enjoyable ones.

Blasemperor- Sorry about the delayed update. I took so long and I'm so sorry for that! I hope you're still here and reading!

Hytekrednek- Thank you. I'm glad you are reading, or at least have dabbled, in my other stories and find them interesting and like my style. I'm doing my best here, so it's good to hear that someone is enjoying it.

Silvershadowseeker- Thank you. The next one is here, no matter how late it is haha.

BARON2462- Thank you very much. I'm glad you like my characters, I'm rather proud of them, and only hope I continue to impress as I go along.

Rr3- I'm confused? He's saying that he's been around and been an accountant longer than the others. If that's the question here.

InfinityMask- I answered you question in the PM, but for everyone else, here is what I said. " I will be answering this in my next chapter. But wanted to get you an answer sooner than my next update as you do have a genuine concern and don't want you wondering too bad. As to the memory thing, it's kind of like watching a movie. Right after it you can remember much to almost all of it. Give it a few days and you an only really remember the funnies, saddest, or your favorite parts. Not anything really monotonous or anything of that nature. The memories aren't Harry's, just in his mind. Now he may remember, and does, when she mentions something that would trigger the memory to reappear in his mind. So he has her memories, and vice versa. But they aren't like his own memories, not as easily accessed or remembered. The more time he spends with them and reviews them, the easier it will be to recall and become a part of him. The same for her. She'll remember more for two reason, she has been trained in occlumens, so can sort and such his memories much better than he could. Secondly there is many more sad, exciting and such parts in Harry's life, than in hers."

.1- I'm glad you're liking this story! I pray you like this chapter just as much as the others.

Dault3883 Barron Backslash- My good Barron! You are a beacon in the darkness that is fewer review than I would like. Sorry for the late update! Enjoy the story good sir.

Pierre Le'Sange- Thank you. Here is that update you've been looking for, for half a year. My apologies on the delay.

Wizmage- Thank you.

TheRavenIs- Thank you. I plan on having a good finish as well.

Midnight Angels- He was going low, it will increase. Not to worry. But thank you for pointing that out and your worry. I do not want there to be too much of an exorbitant amount or increase.

Cateagle- a cat eagle must be a very majestic creature… Anyways, yes, lots, and lots of plans are crushed. And indeed it would be nice wouldn't it?

Descew MiCrose- More of the story has arrived my friend.

Cagats- Thanks!

Trispectrum- Thank you. I'm hoping it ends promisingly as well.

Chapter 3

Harry was getting better at sorting through all of Daphne's and his memories as the days passed. Her leading him through Occlumency training was helping him immensely. Her training was much better than Snape's had ever been.

They started by trying a different method of Occlumency than Snape had tried teaching him. Severus having not bothered to learn or figure out what type of Occlumency Harry would be better at, instead opting to teach him the style Severus was, whether it would be hard or easy, or even possible for him to learn it.

So as he felt Daphne enter his mind he would fill it with one emotion, one memory. Overwhelming the intruder. Often he used love and happiness since it was Daphne rooting around in his mind, and he knew she already knew everything in his own mind. Often she left his mind only to drag him into their room for several hours. Making love to him as his overwhelming love she felt from his mind pushed her to do so. And he was never one to complain.

Other times, she would be ejected from his mind laughing hysterically as he would fill his mind with moments from his life that one could only laugh at.

It was good he'd been practicing his occlumency as Saturday had come, and it was time to face his friends, as well as Daphne's, and see if they would join them. He needed to be stoic and prepared for anything. For them to deny him and Daphne's plans, their way to go about defeating Voldemort.

Thoughts of his friends abandoning him as his others had filled his mind till two smaller arms wrapped around his waist. "I Recognize that brooding posture."

"There's not a posture." He pouted.

"Oh yes there is." Daphne began, spinning him to face her as she stood up on a chair behind him. "You stoop like this. Your shoulders get all hunched and your left eyebrow droops a little lower than your right, your hands drop at your sides into your pocket, your…."

"Alright, alright I get it! I get it! You know everything about me and I shouldn't argue. Got it." Harry laughed, silencing her with a kiss. "I'm sorry. I'm just… worried about their reactions and how they'll go about this. I mean, I know Hermione will be in, since it's half her idea. But Neville I'm not sure about. And if we decide to get others, well, what about them?"

"Don't worry dear. Hermione, I'm sure is already softening Neville up to your idea. And I'm absolutely positive that Tracey will join us, Blaise will take a little bit of convincing until he hears that Hermione is going. Then he'll be there in a hurry. Now, buck up mister, and perhaps there'll be a reward for you tonight once our meeting and dinner with our friends is finished."

With a smirk Harry just kissed her softly, taking her hand as they left her room towards the floo and lounge room to wait for their guests.

/-/-/

Hermione was the first to arrive, not surprising Harry in the slightest, Tracey right behind her, scowling slightly at having been beaten by the Gryffindor Brain but shrugging and promising to beat her the next time around. Blaise was next, Neville being the last through the Floo.

Harry and Daphne lead them through the house to the sitting room, Daphne and Harry gliding in front of their friends, arms locked both dressed smartly. Harry wearing a black suit with cyan blue trimming that matched Daphne's eyes, while she wore an emerald green dress that matched Harry's eyes.

After everyone had taken a seat and one of the Greengrass house elves had served everyone, even a slightly scowling Hermione, did Harry cast strong silencing charms around the room. Followed by Daphne slicing her finger and drawing a couple blood runes on either door, then each wall. Locking and soundproofing them further before Harry took her hand with a smile, placing a feather-light kiss upon her finger and healing the cut.

Blaise glanced uneasily around the room. "Planning to kill us now that no-one can hear eh?" He joked, though his eyes still glanced warily at the door, even as he and the others chuckled. Something neither Daphne nor Harry missed.

"Thank you all for coming. I promise that after this discussion we will get straight to some food and fun. As well as answer any of the many questions I'm sure each of you have. Harry."

"Thank you love. Hermione is already aware of this, and will be joining us. But, as our closest remaining friends," Harry bitterly thought of Ron, "we would like to offer you the chance to join us. We plan upon disappearing to train for the rest of the summer. It won't all be work. We may or may not return to school at the start of the school year. It will depend on how things with Voldemort are going, as well as Dumbledore, and how well we are all doing. We may invite more people to join us later on. But this is the group we wish to start with. Our closest friends."

"We will be going to a secret place that Harry has secured for us. The Goblins should be preparing the place for us as we speak. It being ready within two weeks. There we will have everything we need to train and prepare. As Harry has stated. We would like you to join, but understand if you do not. We will require, on the grounds of our friendship, should you not wish to accompany us, that you tell no one of what we are doing, or where we have gone until we have actually left and gone."

At her words Neville, Blaise, and Tracey all adopted different faces at the threat that their friendship would be on the line should they blab. Blaise insulted she thought he couldn't keep his mouth shut, Tracey annoyed her friend would even consider her not joining them. While Neville was merely thoughtful, trying to decide what he parents would have done in this situation.

"We will give you time to think about this and discuss it amongst yourselves. We shall be checking on dinner. If you'll excuse us."

Harry stood while speaking, offering Daphne an arm as they left towards the door, Daphne opening a hand so the runes on the door glowed, allowing them to leave.

/-/-/

Once the door was closed and the runes reengaged Harry slumped against the door. Still unused to wearing such a façade for long.

"You did good my love. Especially for your first time. Well done. Now come, let us check on dinner. I would not worry about their decisions. Many answers were clear in their body language if you were watching and paying attention."

Nodding his head with a sigh, Harry stood and followed his beautiful fiancé, for that was what they'd decided they were until their official wedding later that week, down the hall and towards the kitchen.

/-/-/

"Well, first I think proper introductions are due before we discuss this." Hermione began, offering a hand to the dashing boy across from her. "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

"Oh, I know who you are bella ragazza." Blaise smirked kissing her hand as she blushed prettily.

"Si gioca è alto, bruno e bello bene." Hermione responded back, laughing as Blaise froze up, something flashing briefly in his eyes before disappearing.

"So you speak the favored language?"

"I was bored one summer."

The laugh that exploded from Blaise surprised Tracey as Blaise was normally very subdued and in control. With a smirk she made her entrance. "Now that lover-boy is finished. Tracey Davis. Tracey to you handsome." She winked at Neville causing the quiet boy to blush as he glanced to Hermione for help, finding none as she was still watching the Italian boy with interest and humor in her eyes.

Giving himself a mental pep-talk, Neville sat a bit straighter and attempted eye contact with the gir- Tracey, whose right brow lifted slightly as he straightened and cleared his throat. "Neville Longbottom, of Longbottom and Longbottom. Soon to be Lord Longbottom." He held his hand out, her laying it expertly in his own as he kissed it and sat back down. Deflating with a loud sigh and covering his blushing face.

Tracey's giggle only caused him to blush deeper. Glad that the two love birds next to him were missing what was occurring.

"No, no, no my good Lord Longbottom. Softer, and a tad longer. Like this."

Neville looked up to see Blaise once again taking Hermione's hand and laying a rather long and over the top kiss to her hand as she giggled and blushed, all the while staring his way and raising one eyebrow. "See my friend, now try again."

To his horror Tracey's hand suddenly reappeared in front of him, as she watched him, giggling herself as she challenged him to attempt it with his eyes.

Drawing from a courage he knew he didn't have, he kissed her hand again, letting his lips linger this time as he looked up in to her eyes, noticing a slight blush creep onto her face as he continued to kiss her hand.

"Better my good friend Zabini?" Neville questioned with a small laugh.

"Indeed good man. Indeed! Now we move on to the first kiss." Blaise cockily leaned forward, attempting to kiss the beautiful girl in front of him.

He was stopped by a hand covering his mouth, "Oh no. You're going to have to take me to dinner first. I mean come on." Hermione huffed with a small giggle at the widening of Blaise's eyes.

"How does dinner at 1776 sound then? And a kiss after, as you've said?"

Blaise's challenge was met face to face as Hermione stood, gazing into his eyes with a fire in her own. "That would be agreeable, after you've received permission from my father of course, Tuesday night would be perfect."

At her words Blaise momentarily blanched, before clearing his throat and knowing he couldn't lose here. "That sounds splendid, what color is appealing to you for us to wear. It is customary in the magical world on a first date to match, or at least coordinate."

"Red would be marvelous."

They were now almost nose to nose, smiles on their faces as they bantered back and forth.

"Delicious indeed. After your father meets, and all but gives me permission to marry you, what shall we do after dinner?"

"How about dancing? I haven't had a good Tango partner since my father stopped taking me dancing."

A fire was lit in Blaise's heart as he played this game with the fiery girl before him. Knowing he had to have her, if only for a moment. "Wonderful, my mother is considered the leading female dancer of the Tango in Italy currently, I plan on having the men's place next year."

"How delightful, I wonder how far this apple has fallen from the tree."

"I doubt you can keep up. What style do you prefer? I'm sure the Villa, can't have miss know-it-all too close to her dance partners now can we?"

Her scoff of annoyance was muted somewhat for the others in the room by the closeness of Blaise to her mouth, both heads turning slightly as their eyes gazed into the other in challenge. "I'll have you know my preferred choice is Orillero, but I have no problem dancing Milongeuero with a competent dancer. Emphasis on Competent."

"Then my dear, I'd prepare myself to be chest to chest with this Italian before the night is done. I'll be the most competent man you've ever been with"

His double meaning was clear to everyone in the room, and Blaise did not miss the spark of excitement and challenge in Hermione's eyes, nor the slight reddening of her cheeks as she searched for a response.

"Ah hell!" With those words Blaise leaned forward the last few inches and captured her mouth with his, her arms automatically coming up and around his face as they kissed.

Their moment was cut short at an outburst of laughter from the other two in the room they'd forgotten about. The two sitting rather close together and mocking their friends. Both making kissy faces as they laughed.

Both bright red, blushing down their necks and to the top of their heads, they turned to face their forgotten audience. Each quickly taking their seat as they refused to make eye contact. Blaise the first to regain control as his mask slid back into place, though there was a noticeable warm redness still present around his neck.

Hermione took a moment longer as she mentally berated herself for losing it in front of people like that, or being goaded by the cocky Italian boy. While at the same time, her heart was racing and a fire burned in her soul. She knew she was going to like getting to know this Blaise.

"Now, back to the reason we're here. Joining Harry and Daphne in this endeavor to prepare ourselves for war, and get better."

"I'm going. I'll be sticking by Harry no matter what."

The resoluteness in her voice inspired Neville who swiftly nodded his agreement, "I'll be going too! Wherever Harry goes I'll go!"

"Such loyalty. Sure you aren't meant to be a Hufflepuff there Longbottom? No offense meant, there's no denying you have that stupid lion bravery. It must be quickly rubbing off as I find myself inclined to join as well."

"Well, Daphne's going, so I'll obviously be joining." Tracey rolled her eyes, watching Neville with curiosity. "Well, now we wait for them to join us. Any more information you can pass on to us Granger? Preferably without locking lips. Though after seeing you at the yule ball, I wouldn't be totally against it." Tracey's devious smile and comment causing Blaise to once again burst into laughter as Neville blushed bright red, and Hermione stuttered around for an answer. Dropping back into her seat as Tracey licked her lips suggestively, laughing herself when Hermione covered her eyes and groaned.

/-/-/

Harry and Daphne reentered the room thirty minutes later to find a room filled with a blushing Neville and Hermione, a giggling Tracey, and Blaise attempting to keep an impassive face.

"Having fun are we?" Daphne questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh you've missed so much dear. I'll fill you in with the pensieve before dinner." Tracey laughed, a loud groan issuing from Hermione who was now slumped in her chair, hands covering her face.

"Indeed you shall. Now, decisions. Have they been made?"

"More than I'm sure you planned on being made, at least this soon. Right Blaise? Hermione?" Tracey once again giggled, now eliciting a blush from both Blaise and Hermione, the curly haired girl burrowing deeper into the couch with a mumbled groan.

"I am certainty curious as to what has occurred in our absence." Daphne smirked. "Now, what have you decided then."

"We're all in. Each and every one of us." Neville's voice surprised Daphne, who'd been expecting Hermione or Tracey to answer for them. Not the shy Gryffindor.

"Good. Then here is what will be required until then. Get your things packed and ready. Whatever clothes you'll want or think you'll need. Along with exercise clothes, nice ballroom appropriate clothing, no questions you three, just listen. As I was saying, ballroom attire, swimming attire, and everyday clothing. That should be everything you'll need clothing wise. Also bring your wands, though that goes without saying, Hermione you have indeed found out how to remove the trace correct?"

"Yes. Though you or Harry will have to do it as he's the best with wandless magic, and it be removed wandlessly for two reasons. First of all, because the moment Harry uses his wand to remove the trace, the ministry will get a notification and location of who, where, and when he used it. Second, because that is the safeguard on the wand to ensure that an under aged student can't remove it. It can't be taken off by wand. And the person must be at a certain power level, and Harry is, as far as I know, the strongest of us, and the most competent with wandless magic."

"Good. Then that is taken care of. Lastly. We ask that you either take, or get a copy of every book you can on offensive magic. Dark or light does not matter. We are training for War, not a dueling competition for first years."

"We won't have much in the way of dark magic. But the Longbottoms have an extensive library of battle magic, so that should suffice."

"I've already copied several from the Hogwarts restricted section.

"The Zabini's have an extensive collection of books. I'll be sure to copy them."

"I'll see what I can find in Daddy's study. He keeps the really dangerous stuff in there."

"Good. Harry and I will be bringing copies from the Black, Potter, and Greengrass libraries."

"Speaking of Greengrasses. I presume your parents have no idea where you are going, or what you are planning?"

"No Blaise. My parents are leaving on a duel assignment from the Unspeakables and shall be gone for most of the summer, to where I know not. They leave in a few days, three days after the wedding to be precise. We will be leaving the day after to start this adventure."

"If that is all. I'm rather hungry." Harry's words were punctuated by the growling of his stomach.

They left the room laughing as Harry and Daphne dispelled their charms and runes with a wave of their hand.

/-/-/

They all enjoyed a nice dinner that night, laughing and learning about the other. Mocking their friends as Harry and Daphne watched Tracey's memory of Blaise and Hermione, Harry giving Hermione a rather pointed look. Her response a simple shrug of her shoulders and biting of her lower lip.

It was a tired, yet content Harry who climbed into bed with his Fiancé that night. And after a few hours of lovemaking, and even more tired and content Harry Potter who fell asleep with his lover asleep on his chest.

/-/-/

Daphne was awoken by her covers suddenly being blown off her body and an inhuman scream that reverberated through her ears. Harry's scream.

She sat up quickly, adrenalin fully waking her, to see what the problem was. That problem being her fiancé on his hands and knees on the floor screaming. His eyes were wide open but unseeing as his magic went wild, causing a small whirlwind to form inside the room and random objects to levitate and others explode.

"Please! It was just food! Please! I'm hungry!"

His voice pierced through her heart as she realized what was occurring. A nightmare was plaguing Harry. Of one of the many times he was beaten for no reason. Only this time, fae magic was wreaking havoc and effecting him differently than his normal magic might've.

"Ple—" His scream was cut off a suddenly his left arm snapped in the exact place his uncle had broken it when he'd attempted to get food after a week locked in his 'room.' Next she watched in fearful terror as scars on his back began to suddenly reopen and bleed as he was beaten on top of the broken arm.

She ran towards him, straining slightly against his magic, before hers started reaching out for Harry. Beginning with containing his own magic, arm-like tendrils of blue magic pulling his emerald green magic back into Harry's body. Then slowly it began fixing his wounds, though many reopened or new ones began to bleed as it worked. She quickly moved forward, Harry now on his knees and leaning forward onto his arms, gasping for air as he bled.

She quickly pushed him back, straddling him as she sat in his lap, pulling his face up level with her own.

"Look at me Harry Potter! Look at me right now! Harry!"

She punctuated her command by leaning her head to touch his, her pouring her magic through the physical points they were touching.

She knew it was working as the fog in his eyes seemed to be clearing up some, tears leaking from his eyes as his voice, cracked and weary, escaped his lips. "Daph? Daphne!?" He finished with a scream, as if searching for her in some dark and abandoned building. "Daphne! Where are you!? Please… I need you…" it ended in a whisper as more tears began falling from his face that slowly began to droop in her hands to look at the ground in defeat.

"I'm right here Babe. Right here. Look at me. Come on, listen Harry. I'm right here." Tears began falling from her own eyes, internally grateful his magic had stopped tearing up his body. Her magic healing the last of the reopened wounds. She began kissing every bit of skin she could get too. Hearing, as much as feeling his heartbeat quickening and his breathing coming back to a normal rhythm.

Suddenly his arms were around her as we wept. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't let these nightmares get to me. But… I can't stop them… They keep coming. God why me?" His words broke her heart as he held her close, like the lifeline keeping him from plunging into the abyss. "I don't deserve you, you know. I'm not strong enough. You deserve someone who wakes you with breakfast. Not his screams."

It was now that she reared back with a glare to stare into his eyes. Her look causing him to realize he'd erred in his words. "Now you listen to me Mr. Harry James Potter. Fiancé to me, Daphne Anne Greengrass. You are most certainly worthy, Magic herself decided that. So you will not be doubting, and I'd better not here those words from your lips again. Or you will sleep alone on the couch for a year. Do you understand me?!"

Flinching in fear of sleeping on the couch alone after several wonderful nights in bed with her, he quickly apologized with a kiss. "It's not too late for breakfast. Stay in bed. I'm going to prepare you breakfast." Her objection was cut short by his fingers on her lips. "Please love. Just let me cook for you."

Knowing that cooking was somewhat of an escape for Harry, she nodded, laying back down into bed to await her breakfast. Grabbing their book of notes and plans for their escape to train to do some editing and adding. As well as find a way to keep these nightmares from her lover.

/-/-/

He returned a half hour later with two plates, both piled high with bacon, hash, and eggs. After their transformation they found their bodies requiring more food than they normally ate. Her parents weren't sure if this was permanent. Or merely their bodies adjusting to having more magic, as well as slightly larger statures and such.

He climbed into bed after handing her both plates, pulling the covers up to their wastes after climbing in, the both of them leaning against the headrest of their bed as they began to enjoy their meal.

"If you don't mind. I would like to question my parents as to what happened, and see if we can find out what occurred and if there is some way to keep it from happening again."

He didn't meet her eyes as he stared down at his plate, one hand idly trailing on his left arm, along the scar from his uncle's punishment for trying to eat.

"Hey. Look at me love. Look at me. I know you don't like talking about it, and don't want people knowing. We'll tell my parents as little as possible. We'll just say you had a nightmare that affected you really bad, and your magic started recreating the wounds you'd received. We'll keep it simple and dumbed down so they know as little as possible about what dream. Just to see if they've an idea to keep it from happening again. Harry, it hurt me so much to see you in pain, all that fear you had. It was rolling off you in waves babe. It was awful."

With a deep sigh, he took her hand. You are more than welcome to Daph. But please do it while I'm not there. I'm going to run take a shower. We've got a big day today getting everything ready for the wedding tomorrow. Hermione, Blaise, Tracey, and Neville will be here by noon, along with their families to help get everything prepared. And for you, Tracey, and Hermione to try on dresses. So long as you're done talking to your parents by their arrival, and I'm not there. Go ahead."

Without waiting for her response, he left their bed, grabbing the plates and setting them on the table in the corner for the elves to take care of as he headed towards the bathroom to shower.

Making a quick decision, Daphne ran from the room, pulling on a robe as she ran. She quickly ran towards the tea room, where she knew both her parents, and Astoria would be having their breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you alone quickly?"

A moment later they were in the hall and Daphne was explaining the situation, and how Harry's dream had affected his body in real life, his own magic causing the harm.

"Well darling, the only guess I can give is that because of your stronger more virulent magic. Fae magic, in every studied case of it, and artifacts containing it is it's much more powerful and responsive. So I would infer, that because of this dream, I'm assuming was a very real experience for Harry. So when he was dreaming it seemed so real to him, that his magic responded to that and attempted to make it real. Thus injuring him however it had."

"I'd have to agree with your mother. The only solution I can think of, and this is just a temporary one until he can learn to control his dreams, or at least these nightmares better. Is for you, or someone else, to enter his mind and replace those memories temporarily for some other memory."

Nodding her thanks, she took off towards their room, waving in acknowledgement when her mother yelled down the hall to remind her it was only a temporary fix if it worked at all.

/-/-/

She returned to her room, grateful when she still heard the sound of the shower running. Undressing quickly, she entered the bathroom quietly, opening the door to the shower and stepping inside. She turned to see Harry leaning against one wall of her shower, the water cascading down his body. His eyes squeezed tightly shut.

/-/-/

He was interrupted from his thoughts as her arms slid around his waist, pulling him tight as she laid her head against his back for a moment. His right hand dropping to touch her arm, comforted by her presence.

He felt as she came around the front, kissing him softly on the lips before dropping to her knees, smiling to herself as she saw Harry smile softly, and move to lift her up. Knowing he'd make some comment about how she didn't need to, and he was fine.

But she wanted too, so she reached up and put one finger over his lips. "Sshh. Just experience my love."

By the time she returned her attention to her original goal, he was fully erect for her. Smiling she leaned forward to take him in her mouth. Intent on pleasuring her husband while she worked to make his nights easier.

He felt her trying to enter his mind as she pleasured him with her mouth, looking down to meet her eyes as she looked up, still focusing and working him with her mouth as her eyes and slight nudges to his mind asked him to let her in without having to force her way there.

Opening his mind to her, he allowed all his emotions to flow across the bond, the pleasure he was feeling currently, the fear he'd felt that morning, the love he felt for her all the time. But especially that morning when she'd pulled him from his nightmare and healed him. His angel that keeps him from the darkness.

She shuddered in pleasure once as all his feelings overwhelmed her momentarily. His own pleasure and love stimulating her as she sucked. Then she went to task. She wound through is mind, knowing every dark and dreary corner where his worst thoughts and memories lay. She slowly began replacing all of them with happy thoughts from moments with his friends, the nights they'd spent tangled in the other, joined as one, of her modeling for him her underwear. Taking her time to lovingly replace everything that haunted her love. She was only stopped at three memories. The first, when she came upon his memory of his mother's death, the second of his two battles with Voldemort, and finally of Sirius' death. He begged her to leave them be. He wanted to remember them. He needed to, to remember why he fought.

So she'd complied, caressing his mind lovingly as she stroked him lovingly from her knees. Then moved on to the next memory. Though the thoughts would still be there, especially if he concentrated upon them and searched for them. But they should no longer show up in his sleep, nor subconsciously affect his mood, actions, and thoughts.

She finished with the final memory as he reached his climax, focusing all her energy and concentration upon pleasuring Harry and bringing him to completion. It took short time after this to bring it. Smirking around his member as he tensed up, releasing his seed into her mouth which she promptly swallowed. Standing up and letting the warm water flow over her as Harry pulled her head to him, kissing her soundly before dropping to his knees, intent upon returning the favor.

Only for Daphne to pull him back up and kiss him again, her hand lowering to stroke him back to life before hopping up into Harry's arms, wrapping her legs about his waste as she reached behind her with a hand and guided him inside of her.

/-/-/

They exited the shower an hour later, both sporting ear to ear smiles, hands clasped together as they walked out, Harry with a towel wrapped about his waste, his hair wet and dripping droplets down his neck and face. Daphne, with a towel wrapped around her upper torso, underneath her arms, and just above her, as Harry described it, 'shapely arse.'

They took their time dressing, admiring each other's bodies when they thought the other wasn't watching. Smirking when they caught the other, or knew they'd been caught. Daphne was halfway dressed, in bra, panties, and shorts when Harry's strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, carrying her towards their bed.

/-/-/  
They exited their room two hours later both their outfits and hair perfect, only their smiles, and the light in their eyes giving away their earlier activities.

They were surprised to find that their friends and Daphne's parents had started without them. Decorations for their wedding already going up, with wedding planners rushing too and fro from the tea room where Daphne's mother was issuing commands using the notes her and Tracey had taken when talking with Daphne about the wedding.

Their wedding colors, bright cyan blue, orange, and navy blue popping up all around, a few bouquets of flowers for her to choose from sitting off to the side.

"Hey mom! Sorry we're late, we were ah…. Busy."

"I'm sure you were very… busy my dearest. You forgot to extend the silencing charms to the bathroom this morning. Luckily you must have moved 'business' into your bedroom as the noise stopped before the all the wedding planners and workers arrived. Only your friends, father, and I got the audio show." Her mother's wink finished the job as Daphne and Harry both blushed bright red.

"Found out we heard the show eh?" Tracey commented as she walked up carrying two different plates with various entrée's atop them to be tasted and chosen. "Glad you joined us boring people out here so we can have you two taste these and decide which ones you want."

Blushing even further at Tracey's comment, and knowing wink she sent their way. They obediently took a seat and began tasting the food that was brought to them, and Daphne picking the flower setup they were going to use.

The rest of the day they were never alone, and rarely left the tea room. Wedding planners and workers streaming in, along with their friends with different options they had to go through and agree on or pick. This taking the rest of the day and well into the night.

But Harry had to admit that it was well worth it in the end. Daphne was ecstatic about their wedding, and how perfect everything looked. Tomorrow was their big day. More Daphne's big day, Harry knew, but still theirs none-the-less.

/-/-/

The wedding was perfect in Daphne's opinion. Everything had gone perfectly. When she'd walked down the aisle, Harry had stopped and stared. Mouth open, eyes glued to her own before taking their time to admire her, from head to toe. Then she was next to him, he dressed handsomely in his navy blue tux, with cyan blue tie and handkerchief, one solid orange inch thick strip on either arm near the wrist.

Next she was giving her vow, nearly crying after having heard Harry's and the promises he made. She happily noticed hers affected him the same as tears gathered in his eyes and he fought the urge to kiss her soundly, then and there.

He didn't have to wait long as they both soon had said the words, "I do." And then she Was in his arms. Lips locked, and tongues dancing between them to the applause of their audience.

Then they were gliding across the dance floor. The first dance begun as everyone was bewitched by their performance. Their grace was immeasurable, everyone totally surprised by how well they moved together.

Soon after Daphne was dancing with her father, tears in his eyes as he swirled her around the dance floor. So proud of his daughter, and happy for her, and how happy and content she was.

While she danced with her father, Harry was taking her mother for a dance. Since he was… lacking… in the parent, or parental figure area, Remus hadn't answered their invitation to the wedding they'd sent, he'd decided to take the quietly sniffling mother for a dance.

"Thank you Harry. You mean so much to her, and I know that you'll keep her safe and protected. More than probably anyone else other than Dumbledore, or ourselves could while she's both here and at school. So thank you."

"Please Lady Greengrass, It—"

"Please Harry. It's Annabelle, you're officially family now, both in the eyes of the law, and magic. So please, just Annabelle."

"Uh… right. Regardless, it is I who should be thanking you for have such a beautiful, strong, and loving daughter. I don't know what I'd be doing right now, probably locked away at home, had I not met her in that hallway and created this bond. It will forever be the best day of my life. And the day my life took a turn for the best. So thank you."

"How about we both agree that we are thankful to have the other in our life, and are thankful for all the other has done for them then hhmm?"

"Sounds perfect."

/-/-/

Her dress, and his tux didn't stay on long after entering the Greengrass estate cottage, their getaway for the night and all of tomorrow. They'd agreed to waiting for their honeymoon till Voldemort's defeat.

Harry wandlessly casting silencing and locking charms, ensuring the silencing charms extended to the whole house. Tonight and into tomorrow they planned on making love throughout the whole house. In every room, no matter how small and cramped. And considering they were in a three bedroom two and a half house cottage. They had best get busy. They kissed and stripped their way through the house to the far side bed room. Their starting location.

Harry hungrily unclipped and slung her bright blue bra across the room, her panties soon to follow as she lavished his neck with kissed. Her having already removed all his clothing but hiss boxers. Which she promptly removed as he went to work on her breasts. His mouth moving sensually across her chest, inciting small moans as she tried to remove his boxers without pulling her breasts from his mouth and hand. Finally settling with vanishing them completely, smirking as Harry chuckled into her left breast as he felt his boxers just disappear midway down his thighs.

He soon went back to work, one hand kneading her firm and perky breasts as his mouth sought out her own. Kissing her passionately as he mentally asked her what position they would start in that night.

She answered his question when she fell back, pulling him atop her, their lips still locked, his hands leaving her breasts to catch them as they fell on the bed. She guided him in soon after their landing, wanting him inside her, and quickly.

Soon both were arching their backs in pleasure as they came together, their bond amping up the pleasure they experienced when pleasuring the other in any way.

She hardly let him rest as she pulled him off the bed, then guided him to the small closet in the room, turning around with a smile as she turned to face him, a challenge in her eyes as she pulled herself up by the bar hung across the closet, putting one foot on a shelf on either side of the small closet, opening herself fully to Harry as he was frozen in awe and lust as he saw her. One hand leaving its hold on the bar to seductively beckon him over. Without further ado he walked over, one hand helping immediately impale himself inside her as the other came around a gripped her shapely ass to provide some extra boost, the other hand soon joining after he was firmly planted to the hilt inside her. Her gasp of pleasure further hardening his member

"Harry, it's so… deep." She gasped, her hands dropping to hold him as she began vigorously sucking and nipping at his neck as he focused upon keeping her in the position she was in. Legs on the shelves and bouncing on him as his hands held, and kneaded her ass.

Daphne was the first to come this time, Harry far enough behind to send Daphne into a second orgasm as she clawed her hands down his back. Deciding internally, they would try this position again. Perhaps even tonight.

They paused long enough on their way towards the bathroom between their current room and the second regular bedroom to both take a special potion that Tracey and Hermione had made. A potion that increased energy, stamina, in the both of them.

The bathroom devolved into sex on the floor, Daphne once again on the bottom as Harry thrust between her legs which were wrapped about his waist.

They moved into the second room, Daphne starting that room out with a dance. Twirling about him, hands trailing like fire across his body as she moved about him. Suddenly she was right in front of him, dropping down at the waist and rubbing her ass on his manhood, standing up, only to lean back and wrap an arm around the back of his neck and grind her ass even slower and harder into his manhood, almost causing him to come there. She suddenly spun, pushing him back on the bed as she straddled him. Impaling herself upon him as she leaned back, exposing her heaving and bouncing breasts for him as he watched in awe, struggling to not cum before her. He was unsuccessful as he climaxed soon after she began grinding into her up and down on his stiff rod. Her smiling victoriously as she followed soon after screaming his name as she lifted one of his hands from her ass to knead her breasts, further amplifying her orgasm as he pinched her nipples. His other hand having automatically followed the other to her breasts.

The hallway to the kitchen was used with Daphne pressed face first into the wall, Harry shoving into her from behind.

Honey was used in the kitchen, Daphne pouring a little onto either of her nipples and letting Harry take his time to clean it all off with his mouth. Bringing her to small orgasm as he licked and played, on hand with two fingers buried inside her as his thumb stimulated her clit.

After catching her breath, she followed suit, pouring honey liberally over his ramrod stiff erection, taking joy in the flavor, and the sounds he made as she did her best work yet with her mouth. Causing him to cum in record time.

Counting both orgasms as enough she pulled him into the living room and into a comfortable lounge chair, straddling him with her knees to either side of him as they took another rest to have another potion. Both soon locked in a passionate kiss as searching hands from both frantically sought to get him inside her.

The stairway up to the master bedroom was spent in more oral pleasure. Taking turns laying on the stairs as the other sat between their legs, pleasuring them to completion with smiles on their faces.

They had to take nutrition potions along with the energy and stamina potion once reaching the top of the stairs to ensure they were replenishing all they were using as they continued their path of lovemaking into the master sweet.

Daphne was the first into the master bedroom, getting on the bed on all fours and looking over her shoulder as she beckoned her husband with her eyes, feeling liquid drip down her thighs in excitement of their lovemaking yet to come. He took a moment to turn and shut the door, a smile and giggle coming from Daphne as she noticed Harry's red back, lined with scratches from her nails, all the way down his back and neck, to his perfect ass and down his thighs.

He turned about with a small question in his eyes, dropping it when she shook her head. "It's nothing lover boy. Now come and continue on your quest to ensure we can't walk in the morning."

"As you wish my love." Harry spoke in a gravelly voice, moving forward quickly and lining himself up with her entrance.

"Also my love. Let's be a little more… rough from here on out. Not too much more, just a little." She grinned, sending a small list of what she'd like through their bond as he nodded and prepared to enter her.

He shoved his hard rod into her entrance followed swiftly after by his hand colliding with her left ass cheek. Leaving a little bit of a red mark as she shouted in pleaser, her high pitched voice hardening him even further within her. Harry feeling himself harden at her delightful little scream began ramming into her as his hand came back again to smack the same ass cheek. Her feeling him getting even harder, and bigger within her, causing her to scream even louder, the same effect occurring. Harry hardening and growing within her, any energy not replaced by the potions being returned by her voice as his other hand took a turn spanking her other ass cheek.

She came first this time, screaming in pleasure and ecstasy as he began slapping her ass faster, and ramming into her a little bit harder and faster, bringing her to a second, and then third orgasm before he came inside of her, laying on the bed to catch his breath after. Her rolling atop him with a gleam in her eyes as she began rubbing his rod. Bringing him swiftly, with help from the potion, to full mast again, impaling herself on him as she leaned over, working her ass up and down his rod as she kissed herself from his six pack, up his chest, his neck to his ear. Nibbling on is hungrily as she whispered in his ear.

"Since you did so well. I'll do all the work this time. Just enjoy the pleasure babe." She immediately began nibbling on his ear again, reveling in the deep gravelly moan that continually vibrated through his chest and throat. She'd already left several hickeys on his neck and chest, her breasts and neck looking very similar to him. Marked with bruises and love bites. But she was going to be adding several more as she sucked and nipped all over his neck and chest.

As she felt him reaching his climax she suddenly stopped moving, his eyes shooting open in confusion. Only to widen in awe and excitement as she spun around, still keeping him buried inside her and leaned over. Giving him a beautiful view of her ass moving up and down on his manhood, working him and quickly bringing him to completion.

They took another potion, sadly their last they had, and headed towards the large walk in closet for the master bedroom. Saving the bathroom for their showering off before bed.

"I have an idea for in here love. Trust me?"

"Completely"

He placed a levitation charm on her, her watching in confusion for only a moment before her eyes lit up with understanding. A sexy, seductive smile spreading across her face as she opened her legs, floating there in mid-air as Harry pulled her down, and right atop is stiff rod. Easily lifting her up and down on his manhood. Her breasts bouncing happily as she let her arms float in the air and just experienced this new feeling, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist to help keep her near him so he wasn't doing all the work. Her hair was spread out behind her, the charm affecting it as if they were in water. Spread out and floating behind her as she bounced up and down. Pleasure wracking both their bodies as the made love.

Their wedding night of passion and love-making ended in the shower. A slow and sensuous affair as the came together slowly. Taking their time to ensure pleasure for the other. Coming together in tandem as the warm water cascaded down their heaving and tired bodies.

They would sleep that night until three p.m. the next day. Smiles on their faces the whole night. Their dreams spent going over the entire night they'd spent locked in the ancient dance.

/-/-/


End file.
